Life after fifty Shades Freed
by eturundz1
Summary: This is my way of continuing Fifty Shades of Grey. It takes place before the Epilogue during the time that Ana is pregnant with Theodore. Please review! ABSOLUTELY NO CHEATING! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO E.L. JAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Christian POV**

I am sitting in our bed watching Ana sleep. It is 3 in the morning on a rainy Seattle morning. Today we have an appointment with Doctor Greene to find out the gender of our baby. My thoughts drift to the child forming in Ana's belly. I can't help but wonder if he or she will have my hair and Ana's eyes. God, I really hope they do not get my temper, I couldn't imagine how that would go once they become a teenager.

I keep telling Ana I want a boy, I don't hide that fact. The truth is, I really don't care that much as long as the baby is healthy. I have been reading up on pregnancy and the birthing process and I am not going to lie, I am scared out of my mind. There are so many things that could happen to the baby. Right now, the safest place for the baby is inside Ana, but there are so many things that could go wrong too.

I read that the baby could turn and become "breech," which means if they didn't catch it and Ana pushed him out, the umbilical cord could wrap around its neck. I also read about the baby being fine all pregnancy and then suddenly, when it comes time to give birth, it could die in the process and then it is called a "stillbirth."

The scariest thing of all though, is what they call "Sudden Infant Death Syndrome" or SIDS. I did massive research on it… that was a terrible idea. I found it was the leading cause of death among infants and it most often happens at 2-4 months. I think the worst part of it is that there are usually no indicators, usually no warnings, it just happens.

Thinking about all the things that could happen to our little one fills me with anxiety. I know I originally acted stupid and immature when Ana told me, but after everything that has happened… Well, it kind of put things into perspective for me. If something had happened to the baby at the hands of Jack Hyde… I don't know what I would do. I have never become so protective, over anything in my life, like I am about the baby… well, except for Ana.

I look to make sure Ana didn't wake up while I was in deep thought. I notice she is still asleep so I take this opportunity to really open up to the baby. As i caress Ana's bump I start talking.

"Hey little Grey, it's me, daddy. I love you so much little Grey and so does mommy. Gosh your mommy is an amazing human being, you are so very lucky that you will have her for a mom. She is smart, beautiful, challenging, stubborn, and patient. I could go on all day about her and the best part is, she has the biggest heart in the world. She loves so much, it still amazes me. I know daddy reacted badly when mommy told me about you… I am so sorry. I will never stop apologizing to your mommy for that. I really messed up but again, because your mommy is so full of love, she forgave me. I cannot believe how big you have grown! I think you will weigh half of what your mommy weighs by the time you're born, but don't tell mommy that."

"So, I want to tell you a few things and I will keep telling you them even when you're born. First thing to tell you, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I love your mommy too, I can't even begin to explain how much I love mommy, but my love for you… it's just so different. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like a whole different context of love. Who knew there were so many types of love… I never thought it was possible to love until I met your mommy, she opened up feelings that I didn't even know existed. I will try and be as reasonable as possible, the good news is, your mom is very reasonable, so she will help me. If you are a girl, I promise to have tea parties with you and your stuffed animals. I promise to play dress-up with you even if I look ridiculous. I promise to be at every dance recital, gymnastics meet, volleyball or softball game. I will be there to support you no matter what you do. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. I will protect you as much as I can. I will promise you the world and to get you whatever you'd like. I do expect you to go to school though and work hard. I don't want you to expect everything to be handed to you. I promise to try and be on my best behavior when you bring a guy home for us to meet, although, if I don't like him I will tell you. God, you're not even born yet… hell I don't even know your gender yet, but the thought of my little girl bringing someone home for us to meet… that both irritates and saddens me. I get irritated because i know how men think. It saddens me because that will indicate that my little girl will be all grown up.

"If you are a boy, I pray to God that you get your mother's temper. I don't know if she would be able to handle two of us! I promise you I will be as reasonable as possible. I promise to play with trucks with you and play a silly game of cowboys and Indians. I will be at every tee-ball game, baseball game, soccer, football, or whatever sport or event you get involved in. I will support you no matter what. I promise to calm your mommy down the first time you bring a girl home but, if we don't like the girl, we will tell you. I promise to provide everything you need and everything you want. Like I said, I do expect you to work hard and go to school. I will protect you as much as possible.

"It doesn't matter what your gender is, just know that your mommy and I… Well, we love you so much. You will change our lives in so many ways. I cannot wait to meet you. Last thing to say, I know this is your home for the next 6 months, but I may invade a few times… I'm sorry in advance!"

I let out a laugh as I say the last part and I hear a laugh from my left ear. When I look up, I see Ana with tears rolling down her face and a huge smile. I must have gotten so caught up in talking to baby Grey, I didn't even realize she was awake.

"Good morning, Ana. What's wrong?" i ask, a little concerned because of the tears.

"Christian, I am sorry, I know that was a private conversation between you and Blip, but I overheard it. I didn't want to interrupt your moment so I acted like I was still asleep. Christian that was so beautiful. I love you so much." Ana replied. I take a moment to think and I know now would be the best time to open up to Ana.

"Being sentimental is not my thing, you know that but I am about to be totally honest about how I'm feeling. Ana, I know my reaction to the news was awful and I acted horribly. I will never be able to make that up to you. I will however try to prove everyday how sorry I am though.

"I am so afraid that I will fail as a father or that the baby is going to hate me. I know you say that babies are programed to love, but what if I am such a bad father that they start to hate me. I know with you by my side, I won't be the WORST father ever. Even though I know this, the doubt will always be there.

"With all that said, I know for certain that I love this baby more than life itself. I am so excited to have our little family and eventually expand it. I am so thankful to you every day for putting up with me. I am in awe of you for carrying our child and sacrificing so much for the baby already. It's proof that you are going to be a phenomenal mom. I love you so much Anastasia." I kiss her and she kisses me back. I am so hopeful for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana POV**

Wow, I don't know what happened this morning, but Christian was so sweet and honest and forthcoming. Ever since the incident with Jack, he has really opened up to me. I knew he would come around to the idea of the baby. Boy, did he come around.

We have our appointment with Doctor Greene today at 11:00. Christian and I did plan to go to work this morning before the appointment and return to work after the appointment but as I am walking out of our room in my work clothes, I notice Christian isn't even dressed for work. He is in his casual jeans and white linen shirt.

"Uhm, Christian… Aren't you going to work today?" I ask referring to his attire.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking we could play hooky today. Maybe after we find out the gender, you and I could fly out to New York and spend the weekend there? They have a few stores that I'd like to go to and buy the baby stuff, since we'll know the gender and all." He asks with his shy smile and I can't resist. I've missed so much work as it is, but since my accident caused me to be out for 2 weeks, I have been working extra and I'm actually ahead. I concede and I am rewarded with a very sweet boyish smile and a very passionate kiss.

 **Christian POV**

After a delicious breakfast, Ana and I spent the morning making love before the appointment. It is now 10:55 and we are walking into the waiting room in doctor Greene's office. I am so excited to find out the gender of our baby. As I look around, I see a pregnant lady who has 3 kids with her but doesn't seem to have a husband with her. I see a couple sitting side by side and the lady does not look to happy with her significant other. I see another lady who is with her husband and looks as though she may go into labor at any minute. There are so many people in the small office so I find a seat next to the last couple. The woman looks like she is in her late 20's and her husband looks like he is in his early to mid-thirties. I sit down and Ana comes over after she gets done checking in. She sits down and I pull her close. She informs me that doctor Greene is running late because she had a patient go into labor this morning. I am a little irritated by this news. After a minute of just sitting there, the gentleman next to us strikes up a conversation.

"Is this your first one?" He asks both Ana and I.

"Yes, it is our first." Ana replied quickly. "How about you guys?" she asks.

The man grabs his wife's hand and smiles, "Yep, this is our first too."

"Congratulations" I reply with a nod. The couple seems to be in love and are very nice which is rare for me to ever say about people.

The man lets go of his wife's hand and reaches over, to shake my hand.

"I'm Marco D'Angelo, and this is my wife Francesca" he says. His handshake is firm so I immediately like him.

"I'm Christian Grey, and this is my wife Anastasia." I replied. Usually I don't give people our names for obvious reasons, but for some reason, I trust this guy. He is genuine, and polite. His wife is quiet and her demeanor reminds me of Ana. After we all shake hands, his wife pipes in.

"How far along are you Ana?" Francesca asks in a very soft sweet voice.

"I'm at 20 weeks. We are going to find out the gender of our baby today! How far along are you?" Ana replied, the excitement evident in her voice.

"Oh wow, congratulations! I am 24 weeks. We found out last appointment that we were having a boy so I completely understand the excitement! What gender are you hoping for?" Francesca asks with a smile.

Ana and I both laugh and Ana replies, "Well I'm hoping for health and he is hoping for a boy."

Francesca smiles and Marco gives me a knowing grin.

"Oh yes, Marco and I were in the same boat! I think Marco had a bet going with his brothers over the gender." We all laugh at her response.

"So are you two married or just together?" Francesca asked and there was not even a hint of judgement in her voice… I really like these people.

"We are married. We got married in July" Ana replied as she glanced down to her belly. "Honeymoon baby" she added with a laugh. "What about you two, married?"

"Yes ma'am this beauty and I got married at the end of June," Marco replied

"Yeah, apparently I was 3 weeks pregnant at my wedding" Francesca adds rubbing her belly.

We talked a little more and learned that they met when Francesca was having dinner with her parents at his restaurant. "it was love at first sight" Marco said as he stared at his wife with so much affection. We also learned that Marco is 31 and Francesca is 29. When they found out Ana's age, Francesca couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. "Wow, that is amazing. I wish I had my life that put together by the age of 25! You are so mature for 22" Francesca replied.

We found out that Marco owns 2 restaurants here in Seattle. Then he asked what I did… "I own a company here in Seattle." I replied.

"Oh? Which one, maybe I've heard of it?" he asked genuinely unsure. I am always hesitant about this part, I hate when people make a big deal of it or become all-star struck even the nicest people are guilty of this pattern.

"I own Grey Enterprises Inc. We are out of Grey house in the heart of Seattle." I reply a little apprehensive.

To my surprise, neither one makes a big deal out of it. Marco shakes his head and reaches out to shake my hand again. "Ahh so you're the young man behind that empire. Well, you should be very proud of your accomplishments." he said in a way that made me feel very proud and gave me a whole new respect for this man.

We talked a little more and then a nurse called us back. I glanced at my watch and say it was nearly 12:00. We have been talking to this couple for an hour and a half and I hadn't even realized how late doctor Greene was. As we said goodbye and walked towards the nurse, I stopped and gave Marco my number. "I really enjoyed your guy's company. My wife and I would like to get together sometime for dinner. Please give me a call so we can arrange it. The second number is my cell phone, call that one." Marco nodded and we proceeded back towards the nurse. Time to see if baby Grey is a boy or a girl!

Ana POV

I cannot believe how relaxed Christian was talking to Marco and Francesca! It was so un-fifty of him. He acted his age for the first time in a while. I was so proud of him and then he stunned me when he gave Marco his cell phone number to have dinner with them. I think Christian may have actually made a new friend. When we got to the room after the nurse took my vitals to wait for Doctor Greene, I was smiling ear to ear.

"If you smile any wider, I think your face may split in half." Christian said amused.

"Christian that was so nice. It was so… normal. You weren't short with him at all, in fact you made sure conversation kept going! i can't wait to have dinner with them. I think you may have found yourself a friend." I replied still grinning like a fool.

"They were very nice people. They didn't act ridiculous when they found out who we were, in fact they seemed to know little about us, which means they are not big into celebrity and celebrity gossip. I really liked them." he said.

Doctor Greene knocks on the door. Time to find out if blip is a boy or a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my story. I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review. This one is a bit long but I wanted to upload it tonight. I am in school so I will not be able to update everyday but I will try to update as often as possible!**

 **XOXO –Emily**

 **Christian POV**

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I'm so sorry about the wait!" Dr. Greene greeted us.

"It's okay, we're just so excited to find out the gender!" Ana replied and her excitement was palpable.

Dr. Greene smiled and got to work. Ana changed quickly into a gown. After taking Ana's measurements, Dr. Greene had Ana lay down and turned on the screen. I stand next to Ana and hold her hand, giving it a quick kiss. After putting the gel on Ana's bump and sliding the probe around, we hear something.

"There is the baby's heartbeat," she replied answering our unasked question.

I am shocked. This is just totally amazing! My baby… Its heart is beating. Not that it wasn't real before, but this is just such a confirmation of baby Greys existence. I am just completely in a state of awe and wonder. This confirmation of our baby being inside Ana, growing…. it gives me a whole new respect for Ana. I am so amazed by her and what she is going through.

Doctor Greene moves the probe around a little more then turns to us, "Would you two like to know the sex of baby Grey?" she asks. When we both nod yes, she moves the screen so it's facing us. She moves the probe around and stops, stilling the screen.

"Okay, look here," she points on the screen, "if there were 3 very small white line, it would indicate that baby Grey is a girl, however, there are two lines, I think it's pretty obvious. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey, you're having a boy!"

I swear that time stopped for a moment. A boy, baby Grey is a boy. I'm having a son! I kiss Ana passionately and rest my forehead on hers and it's only then do I realize that I have tears coming down my face. I really don't care though, we are having a boy, and he will be a beautiful… I pause and turn to Doctor Greene. "Everything looked okay, right? The baby is healthy so far?" I asked. She confirmed that the baby was very healthy. I turn back to Ana and kiss her again.

"Ana, we are having a boy. He will be a beautiful, healthy baby boy!" she nods and is crying but has a big smile on her face. Wow, I don't think this day can get better. I'm… shocked.

 **Ana POV**

We are leaving Doctor Greene's office. Christian is in his glory, he just keeps staring at the sonogram with a huge smile. Once we are out the door, Christian stops me and kisses me so hard and it's so full of passion, pouring so much emotion into it. Once he pulls away, I am breathless. In my peripheral vision I can see a single paparazzi but it doesn't even bug me at this point.

"Ana, I am so in love with you. I am in awe. Thank you so much baby." He kisses me again and whispers "It's a boy."

As we leave Doctor Greene's I notice that we are headed in the opposite direction of the airport. I look at Christian questioningly. As usually, he reads my mind and tells me "I thought we would have lunch with mom and dad, we could tell them the gender of the baby maybe?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Christian… plus, your son is very hungry at the moment" I say. He smiles a wide smile and rubs my bump. I snuggle in close to Christian and think about what our son is going to look like.

When we arrive to Grace and Carrick's, Grace answers the door with a smile and gives both Christian and I a hug, which is followed by Carrick, when he enters the room. Suddenly I hear Mia running down the stairs.

"Are they here?! Am I getting a niece or a nephew?!" Mia squeals, flamboyant as ever. She hugs both of us then looks at us, waiting for the answer. Christian grabs my hand and kisses it then looks at his parents and Mia. I notice that Elliot and Kate aren't here though. We'll have to tell them later.

"Well, mom, dad, Mia, we are having a boy!" Christian announces proudly.

We talk about the baby during lunch then Christian and I leave to go to the airport. After a long flight, we arrive at 8pm New York time it is 30 degrees and snowing but feels so nice out with my coat and scarf and gloves on of course. It's too late to do much so we decide to go have dinner and walk around downtown. I am completely captivated by this city. I've never been to New York before. I think I may love this it. Even at 8pm, there are people everywhere. I know I look like the ultimate tourist but I can't help it. I am looking everywhere, I see the Trump tower and continue to walk down 5th avenue. Suddenly, we are in Time Square and my breath catches.

 **Christian POV**

Being in New York is always a good time, but being here with Ana, well that is something truly special. I bring her down 5th Avenue and when we get to Time Square, I know she is completely stunned. I pull her close and give her a very deep kiss. Her excitement is enough to light Time Square alone.

"Oh my Goodness, Christian… This… This is amazing. This does not even come close to what they show in movies and on TV. This is… wow." Ana says and I couldn't agree more; although, I have been to Time Square many times before, but being here with Ana, it's so much more.

We walk to Rockefeller center and we just stand close together, her back to my front, and watch some of the people ice skating. I notice a family to the left. The parents are holding hands and they have 3 younger children skating around them. As they get off the ice, I notice that the mom seems to have a small baby bump. I have never dreamed of having a family before I met Ana. When Ana told me she was pregnant I acted foolish because I didn't want to start a family yet. Now here we are, in the middle of New York and I find myself dreaming of the day when Ana and I have a couple kids to take ice skating or go to the park with.

Ana shivers in my arms so we walk to get a hot cocoa from a street vendor. As I am paying for the cocoa, the family comes up behind us. The youngest looking girl stares at Ana. When Ana turns around, she bumps into the little girl. Ana bends down to be eye level with the girl.

"I am so sorry that I bumped into you. You are so tiny and I just didn't see you over my belly." Ana said to the little girl, as though she owed her an explanation. The little girl looked at Ana's bump then back at Ana.

"Do you have a baby in your belly? My mommy has a baby in her belly too. Guess what my sister, my brother, and me all came from mommy's belly too." The little girl replied. She was not shy at all.

"Yes, I have a baby boy in my belly. We don't have any other children yet, but I hope when I do I have a daughter as pretty as you." Ana replied and tapped the girl on the nose. The little girl blushed in response to Ana's comment and gave Ana a hug. In this moment, I saw Ana had a natural ability to be a mom. This is what Ana was supposed to be, a mom.

When Ana got up, she walked back over to me and I couldn't help but kiss her. She is such an amazing woman. I know that I am one lucky man to call her mine. We walked over to a restaurant to have dinner.

Finally Ana and I got to the penthouse, and I picked Ana up to carry her over the Threshold. The apartment was on Fifth Avenue and overlooked central park. The penthouse is similar to Escala because of the open floor plan. I always loved it here because of the view. Ana walked over to the floor to ceiling window and put her hands on her bump. I swear that in that instant, I have never seen Ana look so beautiful. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her and onto the baby bump and Ana leans back into me.

We stand like this for a while and just take in the view of the city. Suddenly I feel something hit my hand; I jump and Ana stiffens then smiles.

"Ana, what the hell was that?!" I ask the jumpiness evident in my voice. This question must be funny because Ana starts giggling, then suddenly Ana grabs my hand and puts it back on her bump and I felt it again.

"Christian, that's your son! He is trying to say 'hi daddy!'" Ana says in a very sweet voice. I am staring at her bump and I can't move my hand away. This is absolutely amazing!

"Ana, has he done this before?" I kneel down so I am at eye level with my son. I kiss Ana's belly and she puts her hands on my head. When I look up, Ana is staring at me lovingly with tears rolling down her cheek, but I know they're happy tears. We feel him kick again and now I know there is no way I can move my hand the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you for your reviews to this story. I am really enjoying them! It is my first story and I am having a lot of fun with it. I am in school so I won't update every day, but with that said, I will add a chapter at least once a week (by Saturday).**

 **So this chapter is really long. It has a lot going on but it's all New York and I wanted to keep it all together. This chapter is all Ana POV, sorry to disappoint.**

 **-Emily**

 **Ana POV**

I wake with a pressing need to empty my bladder. Christian is wrapped around me like a vine, his hands still on the baby. I swear, he hasn't stopped touching my belly since he felt him kick. I glance at the clock, which reads 8:03 am so I decide to shower. Christian and I are going to go shopping today and walk around the city. As I am getting out of the shower, Christian is walking in. He looks so hot with only a pair of boxers and messed up bed hair. My inner goddess is drooling and I think I may have been too. Christian notices me staring.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks with a wicked grin.

"I always enjoy looking at my husband, especially when he looks so irresistible," I say as I bite my lip. I know my lip biting had its intended reaction because Christian lets out a low growl and kisses me. hard. I feel his erection growing against my belly. He walks me back into the shower and pulls my towel off of me, never breaking our kiss. His fingers travel south to my sex and he pulls his head back.

"Ana, you're always so ready," he says as he positions himself at my entrance. He fills me slowly and wraps my legs around his waist. He moves in me at an achingly slow speed.

"Christian… faster..." I moan out. He complies and moves fast. He keeps this speed and I come hard screaming his name. A few more thrusts and he follows suit moaning my name. We as our breathing returns to normal I feel a kick against my belly. Christian looks at me and sets me down quickly. He bends down and kisses my bump.

"Hey buddy, did I wake you? Daddy's sorry but I just can't keep my hands off your mom, you'll understand one day," he finishes rubbing my belly.

After another shower and breakfast, Christian and I walk out the door at 11:00 am. We head out to go shopping and while I don't have any stores in mind, Christian looks like a man on a mission. After a nice walk, we end up in front of a store with a sign that reads FOA Schwarz. Oh God, this looks like a huge toy store… I thought we were shopping for cribs and high chairs and other necessities for the baby.

"Christian, I thought we were shopping for the crib and high chair and stroller and things like that." I say.

"I actually wanted to go to California for that, I did some research and there is a store there that I'd like visit. Also, I've always wanted to come here but I never had a reason to come. I also wanted to be the first one to by our son a toy," he offers as an explanation for why we are standing in front of a toy emporium. I nod, and hug him close.

When we walk in we are greeted by a young blonde employee. She stills when she sees Christian, and oh here we go. She starts batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair. Christians gives my hand a tighter squeeze and when the employee asks if we need any help, he replies.

"No, my wife and I are expecting our first child and I wanted to come and get him his first toy," he says and he looks at me and give me a chaise kiss. Ohh is Christian helping me stake my claim? The girl walks away with a fake smile and Christian and I head off.

Christian walks to a section where he grabs something off the shelf. He looks at me with a shy smile and hold it out to me. It is a blue stuffed bear that says 'My First Teddy' on the paw. It was absolutely adorable. I reached for it and it was so soft! My heart tightened in response to Christian's tenderness and sweetness.

We walk over to a section labeled 'Baby boutique' and it's filled with all things baby. We are walking through when Christian notices the carriers. He stops and examines the packages.

"I'd like for each of us to have one of these" he says as he examines the packages more closely. He reads the safety stats on each then he narrows it down to 3 that he may want. He spends the next 30 minutes trying them on and putting heavy things in them to see how they hold up. He finally decides on a Babybjorn baby carrier. I cannot believe he would spend $200 on one, but should I expected anything else from him. He does have the money and he only wants the best. I decide to keep looking for the carrier I want.

Next, Christian looks at the play mats/ gyms. He looks horrified when he looks at me. "Ana, why would anyone put their child under these toys? What if they break and fall on the baby," he says not even attempting to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Christian, the toys are soft. They are either very light plastic or they are plush. They're not unsafe and babies everywhere use them," I reply trying to calm him and explain to him. I actually want our son to have one, they are very good for development. Christian just continues walking so I guess I will broach this subject at home.

After an hour in the block section, Christian has finally found a set to buy. When I suggested Lego's Christian looks at me as though I lost my mind. "Ana, these are for him to play with in his first 2 years. Lego's are very small and he will choke on them!" He says as though I don't understand basic math. I let it go but I'm starting to get very irritated by the way he is acting.

We get a few more toys, like a shape sorting block and a few toy boats and airplanes. We also bought one of those activity cubes that have a few different games for him to play. Christian spots this play shoe that is used to teach a child how to tie shoes and he puts it in the basket.

"Christian, he won't learn how to tie shoes until he is at least 3. We don't need it now," I reason with him.

"Please Ana, I really want to get it now!" He replies with enthusiasm. How could I say no?

$5,107 and 2 hours later, we are out the door. I am so glad to be out of there.

Next we stop at Neiman Marcus to start clothes shopping. We are in the baby section where we are greeted by the general manager to offer help. Once we are finally left on our own, Christian walks over to a rack where he pulls out a tuxedo with a large smile. I laugh at the thought of Christian and our son in matching Armani suits. After spending thousands on designer clothes, Christian and I leave the store. We have been shopping for 5 hours and I am exhausted. After eating lunch in a cafe, Christian recognizes my sleepiness. "Hey baby, how about we go back to the penthouse so you can get a nap. I'd like to take you to a nice dinner tonight."

I agree to his proposal of a nap and when I wake up an hour later, and there is a beautiful red dress hanging on the closet door and a pair of black flats under it. I walk out into the greatroom and notice Christian has a pair of slacks with a button-up shirt and a red tie on. He smiles at me when he sees me holding the dress with a confused look on my face.

"I told you, I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight. Shower and get dressed, our reservation is at 7."

I walk out an hour later with my hair pulled to the side in curls and light makeup on. I was shocked how perfectly this dress fit, it even showcased my bump. I see Christian again looking out the window while Dean Martin's sultry voice is playing in the background about being someone once you've been loved. Christian turns to me and lets out a whistle. He takes my hand and spins me around and then we start to dance.

"You look beautiful in that dress Mrs. Grey," he says in a promiscuous voice.

"Thank you Mr. Grey, it's new." I say with a mischievous grin. "Where did you get it?" I add a few seconds later.

"Taylor and I went to the store while you slept, I thought I would be nice to have a night out." He added.

"Taylor? I thought he and Gail were visiting Sophie?" I ask.

"They were but then they came out here with Sophie, they will meet us at dinner. I also have another surprise for you but you'll get it at dinner." He says. My husband is so sweet. For a man who claimed he didn't have a heart, he sure uses one a lot.

We arrive at Le Bernardin where I spot Sophie and Gail sitting at a round table. As we approach the table, I see Taylor and then I see Kate and Elliot! I turn to Christian and he smiles "Surprise." he says as he kisses me. I go to hug Kate, Elliot, Gail, and Sophie.

"Steele! How are you feeling?" She says as she rubs my belly.

"Oh I feel great!" I say, knowing that she had no idea that we are having a boy.

"Quit leaving me hanging Steele! Am I getting a Niece or a Nephew?!" She said excitedly. I look around and notice that everyone is waiting to find out too.

I smile widely and look at Christian and then I say "We are having a boy!"

Kate smiles and hugs me. Elliot gives Christian a high five but he can't help himself and pulls Christian into a hug and then hugs me. Taylor shakes Christian's hand and congratulates him. When I look at Gail, she is waiting to hug me and has tears running down her face.

Gail and I have grown very close. She is like a maternal figure to me. I know she is crying because she never thought all this good would happen to Christian. She swears that she never saw Christian smile until after we met and now, he smiles all the time. "Congratulations, Ana! I am so excited to meet him. I am so happy for you and Mr. Grey."

The dinner was full of laughter and jokes. Sophie gets up and asks Gail to take her to the bathroom, but I get up to take her instead.

"Oh Ana, you don't need to do that. I will bring her! You sit down and eat." She demands.

"Gail, I have a tiny person that seems to think my bladder is a bean bag so I could use the bathroom too. It's really no trouble," I say with full conviction and she finally agrees.

I am washing my hands when Sophie comes out of the bathroom. She is such a beautiful little girl with her blonde curls. She looks adorable in her dress and small heals, which I'm sure killed Taylor. I see her staring at my belly and I know a question is coming. Oh God. I'm not ready for this question!

"Does that hurt?" She asks. Wow, that wasn't the question I was expecting but thank God!

"No it does not hurt. It just feels weird every once in a while. I can feel the baby kick my belly sometimes," I say bending to eye level. Her eyes get wide.

"The baby kicks you?" She asks in shock.

"Yes, he doesn't mean to kick me. He doesn't know he is doing it. He is just floating around, he doesn't realize that when he moves his legs, he kicks me." I say. Then I place her hand on my belly, and as though he knew we were talking about him, Blip kicked Sophie's hand. Her eyes go wide and she leaves her hand there. A moment later, Blip gives one more kick. This time Sophie moves her hand and starts giggling and it is the sweetest laugh.

When we walk back out to our table she is bouncing with excitement. When she gets to the table she bounds up to Taylor and says "Daddy! I Felt Mrs. Grey's baby kick! He kicked my hand daddy, but don't worry he wasn't being mean. He doesn't know he kicked my hand. It was so cool daddy, I think we are going to be friends." she says. I think it's the most she has talked all night too.

Christian looks at me and smiles. Kate of course needs to come over and feel the baby kick now too. Thankfully, Blip complies, otherwise I think Kate would have kept her hand on my belly all night.

After dinner Sophie, Taylor, and Gail turned in for the night. They are staying in the security quarters which I never knew was in here. Elliot and Kate plan to go walk around New York for a little while but I am hoping Christian and I have a date in the bedroom. He has looked so sexy all night I won't be able to control myself if we go out, curse these hormones. It seems Christian has the same idea because when they ask us to join, Christian gives me a smoldering look and declines their offer. Oh, this night is going to be wonderful…

The next day, Christian and I planned to go sightseeing. We are getting ready to leave when an idea pops into my head. "Christian, what if we take Sophie for the day? I know you're feelings about them being staff but come on, it'll be nice to have her and it'll give them the day alone in New York!" I say batting my eyelashes.

"Ana, is that a good idea? I kind of just wanted it to be us." He adds.

"Please Christian?" I beg.

"We can ask, but I don't think Taylor will go for it Ana." He says.

"I walk out of our room once I'm dressed and go to the kitchen where I see Gail and Taylor drinking coffee and both pop up when I walk in. "Please, sit! You're on vacation!"

They comply and I think this is the attack time. "Hey, Christian and I wanted to take Sophie with us to go sightseeing today, we love having her around and it would give you guys the chance to go on your own as well!"

"Oh I don't know Mrs. Grey, I wouldn't want Sophie to be a bother!" Taylor replies.

"Taylor, please let us take her. She won't be a bother! She is such a sweet girl and so bubbly now that she is comfortable with us. Please?" I add.

"Taylor, Ana and I would love to have her with us today," Christian adds as he walks into the room.

"Alright, if you two are sure. The minute she gives you any problems you two promise to call? I will pick her up immediately." He concedes.

Sophie was beaming when we told her she would spend the day with Christian and me. Sophie looks so cute all bundled up for the winter weather. We start off by walking in Central Park. Sophie loves it, especially the Alice in Wonderland sculpture. "My daddy took me to Disneyland once! I saw Alice too." She says looking at the statue in wonder.

"I saw Alice in Disneyland once too," Christian adds to keep conversation alive.

We head over to the statue of Liberty next. It was truly wonderful and it was a sobering reminder of the freedom we have and take for granted. Christian took us up to the crown and it was beyond anything I could ever describe… It brought tears to my eyes. Christian pulls me into him as we stare out and Sophie is close to my waist. She looks up at us then back out at the view. For such a young girl, she really is so mature.

"Wow, this is really cool. I feel like I am on the moon and just looking at New York," Sophie whispers. I squeeze her hand which I have been holding since we got to the top. She looks up and smiles at me and I return my gaze out to New York. For a moment, I imagine Christian and I doing this with our own children and honestly, I am so excited for our future.

On the Ferry ride back to New York Sophie is sitting next to me and Christian, who has his hands around my belly. Sophie looks deep in thought. "Sophie, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Oh, I was just thinking Mrs. Grey. I'm okay." She says sweetly.

We get back to the port and Christian says he has a surprise for Sophie. I'm now curious as to what this surprise could be too. We walk a little while and suddenly we are in front of an American Girl Doll store. Sophie looks like it is Christmas all over again. Christian crouches down to be eye level with Sophie and says "Sophie, I'd like to get you a doll and outfits for the doll. My sister, Mia, used to love these dolls growing up. I hope you will enjoy it as much as she did."

"Mr. Grey, thank you so much! Girls in my class have talked about these dolls before. They have some that look like themselves. Thank you!" She says totally mesmerized by the store.

"Once you have picked out a doll and outfits, we will have lunch in the cafe with your doll. I want you to take your time and enjoy this." He adds. I know my eyes are all misty and suddenly Sophie flies into Christian's arms and hugs him and to my surprise, he hugs her back. I didn't think I could love Christian any more than I already did but I know I am even more in love with Christian after this gesture. We start to walk around the store and I grab Christian and give him a quick kiss.

"Christian, I am so in love with you I didn't think I could love you more then you go on to do something like this and my heart just expands some more," I say and he gives me his shy smile.

I see Sophie looking at a doll but it wasn't one that was supposed to look like you. It was a doll that had a story to her.

"Mr. Grey, would it be okay if I didn't get one that looked like me? Those ones don't have a story to tell. I would like to get her." She points to a doll names Kit Kittredge, a really pretty blonde doll with freckles. It, oddly, looks a little like Sophie too.

"Sophie, get whatever you would like." Christian reiterates sweetly.

When we are done, Sophie had only asked for 3 things. That wasn't enough for Christian, he bought her every outfit that was made for Kit and all accessories as well. Of course, because there were a set of books that went with the doll, I made sure Sophie had those as well. Then we saw outfits that the doll could wear and a matching set that would fit Sophie. Sophie looked like she died and went to heaven. We dined in the cafe, and it really was too cute. They even has a special chair for the doll. I was so impressed by the store and how great they were. Sophie really enjoyed herself.

After we left American Girl, we walked passed ground zero. Even though they had fences up and we couldn't see anything, I still got chills from it. We went to the empire state building next. Christian was able to get us to the top floor and it was breathtaking, it was a whole different look at New York.

We met Elliot, Kate, Gail and Taylor for dinner in little Italy at 5:00 and after dinner we headed to the airport. When we were in the air headed for Seattle, I was sitting in Christian's lap and he had his hand on my belly, Blip kicking every once in a while. I notice Sophie has that look on her face, the one she had on the ferry from Ellis Island. Before I could say anything, Sophie looks at Taylor and asks him the worst question…

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Elliot starts laughing uncontrollably, Kate starts to giggle, and Gail and I turn bright red. Christian tries to hide his laughter and Taylor start sputtering and coughing… oh boy. This is going to be a long flight.

.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is Chapter 5, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do too much drama, but what is Fifty Shades of Grey without a little drama?

Please review and let me know what you think! I am having a lot of fun with this! Thank you for all the support and reviews so far!

-Emily

CH 5

Christian POV

I am on my way over to The Georgian to have Breakfast with my Grandfather. My grandpa is such an amazing man. He was always there for me growing up. He never pushed me to talk when I was growing up. He would always tell people that I'll talk when I am ready. He always made sure I was content but left me alone.

When I did start coming around and talking, my grandpa would take me for the day to go fishing or go hiking. Sometime we would go golfing, but we always would just mess around, which may be the reason I am so bad at gold. He would take me to lunch or dinner at a place my mom would never allow, like a pizza buffet, or some fast food.

When I got into my teen years and started making trouble he still had my back. He would pick me up some nights and take me out. He would ask me what happened and the way he would ask just comforted me. He never sounded disappointed or like he was judging. He would listen when I talked and just tell me that if I enjoyed fighting, I could do kickboxing or wrestle.

When I decided to drop out of Harvard, he was not disappointed in me. He asked what I planned to do with my life and when I told him he told me that he had no doubt I could make it. "Christian, you are the most stubborn young man I know. I know you can do anything you put your mind to. Just work hard and focus on what you want to do." Since then, every time I had a major problem or needed a second opinion, I would talk to my grandpa.

We pull up to the restaurant and I walk in to find grandpa sitting at our usual table. I walk over and shake his hand. My grandpa is a good looking man for his age, he aged very well.

"Good morning grandpa, how are you feeling this morning?" I ask as I sit down.

"I'm breathing and out of bed, I am doing great Christian. How are you doing? How is Ana?" He asks as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"I'm good gramps, Ana is doing fine. We found out the gender of the baby." I announce as the waiter finishes pouring my coffee.

"Oh did you? So is my first Great-grandchild a boy or girl?" He asks, the amusement evident in his eyes. Gramps seems to think that I got Ana pregnant on purpose.

When I told him Ana was pregnant he laughed and said "I'm surprised it took you that long. You never have your hands off her Christian. You are so possessive of her, I'm sure it was planned… At least subconsciously." When I told him no way and explained how angry I was his only response was, "Christian, did you and Ana not argue about her last name when she went back to work I believe your reason was 'It tells the world Ana belongs to me.' When your wife is pregnant with your baby it's another way that you are subconsciously claiming her. Everyone sees her wedding ring and knows she is Mrs. Christian Grey, but now she is having Christian Grey's baby and everyone that sees her belly grow will know it" He explained.

"We are having a boy!" I say as I pull out my phone to show him the ultrasound.

"Well I'll be damned. Look at that little guy," gramps says, mostly to himself I think. He stares at the phone a little longer and when he hands it back, I notice he rubs his eyes and I realize my grandpa was tearing up. "Christian, I am so happy for you and Anastasia. Your son and future kids will be so beautiful and so blessed to have such wonderful parents. I am so proud of how much you have grown in the past year since you've met Ana. I would never tell you this before, but I was starting to worry about you. I know I told you to work hard and focus on work, but I was afraid you thought that was how you needed to spend the rest of your life. I'm glad you slowed down a little and started acting your age." He says in a tone that I've never really heard from my grandpa but a tone of complete seriousness and it catches me off guard. Then he smiles and I knows a witty comment is coming.

"I had a bet going with some of the guys I play poker with. I told them Ana would be pregnant by your first anniversary. None of them believed me though" He laughs, "Guess who won a very nice bottle of whiskey." Now it's my turn to laugh, gramps always has something going on.

We order our breakfast and then I tell gramps about our plane ride home.

" _Uh Sophie, uh, well… Babies… Babies come from a mommy's belly." He tried to pacify her._

 _She rolls her eyes and looks at Taylor "daddy, I know that! I want to know HOW the baby gets there." She asked in an annoyed tone._

" _Well sweetie, when a mommy and a daddy love each other, they kiss… a lot. And… uh… then they hug… and uhhh... "He even tried to look at me for help! I couldn't stop laughing, I turned around though so I wouldn't embarrass Sophie._

" _Sophie, you know how Gail bakes a cake?" He asked and that caught my attention. Sophie nodded so now I had to hear this too._

" _Well, the mommy has all the ingredients already, the only thing she is missing is the water. The daddy has the water to make the baby so the daddy gives it to the mommy and then when they are mixed together, it makes a baby." I had to give it to Taylor, it was pretty creative… at least until Sophie thought it through._

" _How does the water get to the ingredients daddy? Does the mommy drink it? Why does it have to come from the daddy? Can't she just get it from the sink?" I look over and Elliot is in tears from laughing so hard._

" _Uh Sophie, those are great questions but you know what? I think your mom wants to answer those questions for you." He finally says. Smart thinking on Taylor's part because that totally pacified Sophie. Let her mother deal with that, if my son asks me I would tell him but if I had to tell my daughter… Well, Ana better brush up on her anatomy lessons. I wouldn't be able to look my daughter in the eyes if I told her how it happens. Actually just thinking about it upsets me. I know every parent wants grandchildren one day, but if I have a daughter ever, I don't know that I could handle it. Jesus Christ, now I know how Ray must have felt._

Gramps is laughing so hard he is bright red. He knows how hard this conversation is because apparently my mom did the same thing to him.

"Oh that poor guy! What a clever response!" He laughs a little more and I food arrives to the table.

When we finish eating, gramps asks if Ana and I will stop by this weekend and Grams will make dinner but I counter by inviting them over and Ana and I will make dinner…. Okay, Ana will make dinner and I will try to help.

As we head back to the office I am thinking about my grandpa and my mind wanders to my son. I hope my son is as close to my dad and Ray as I am to gramps. I hope I can raise my son to be a man like Theodore Trevelyan. Then, an idea crosses my mind… Theodore. Theo. Ted. Teddy. Theodore Grey. I like it. I really like it. I need to talk to Ana about it when I get home.

I arrive at the office and I am scrolling through my email and I smile remembering gramps theory on Ana's pregnancy. I notice I have an email from an email I have never seen before

From: Marco D'Angelo

Subject: Dinner

Date: January 23, 2012 09:38

To: Christian Grey

Boungiorno Mr. Grey,

It was so nice to meet you and Mrs. Grey at Doctor Greene's office the other day. My wife really enjoyed being around you two just as much as I did. We would like to have dinner with you guys sometime this week. We can cook at my house, but if you are not comfortable with that we totally understand and could meet at a restaurant. We are not available on Tuesday or Thursday this week but any other time works for us. Please let me know your availability and your preference of venue.

Marco D'Angelo

Owner

Bel Pasto

Tel: (206) 682-1978

"The Four most important things in life: Food, Wine, Family, and laughter."

This guy is as real as they come. Not once in the email did he mention money, he didn't mention power and he respected my need to look out for safety. His entire email oozed professionalism. I am thoroughly impressed by him. I am actually looking forward to having dinner with them.

I call Welch and have him run a background check on Marco and Francesca first. An hour later I know that Marco comes from a pretty big family, 3 brothers, and 4 sisters... He was born in Italy but moved to New York with his family at the age of 16. He moved here at 25 and now owns 2 restaurants. He is actually pretty wealthy himself too (millions though, not billions). He has no criminal background. In fact, he is quite the philanthropist he is very big into cancer research and hunger organizations. How have I never heard of him?

His wife grew up in a small town in Pennsylvania. She was an only child, her family is middle class. She graduated from the University of Washington in 2004 with her BSN and in 2010 with her Masters. She is a CNP at University of Washington Medical Center.

I call Taylor next. "Taylor, Ana and I would like to have dinner at Marco and Francesca D'Angelo's house, I'll let you know a date but you need to make it happen safely." Once I hang up, my next call is to Ana.

"Hey baby, how are you and my son doing?" I ask, knowing she is still irritated that I made her stay home from work today.

"Well, after you went all caveman on me, I had Hannah email me some things and now I am working from home. Your son is kicking away, and I think he uses my bladder as a punching bag," she adds, making me laugh.

"Glad to hear, and tell him to settle down, or daddy won't be too happy with him. Listen, I would like to have dinner with Marco and Francesca on Friday night. Would you be okay with that?" I ask, willing her to say yes.

"Oh Christian, I would love to! I think it is wonderful that you may be making friends. I'll clear my calendar for Friday night." She says sweetly. Once our conversation ends, I email Marco back.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Dinner

Date: January 23, 2012 11:06

To: Marco D'Angelo

Marco,

Please, call me Christian. I am pleased that you emailed me about dinner. My wife and I are available on Friday night. We are comfortable coming to your house as well. Please let me know what we can bring.

Looking forward to Friday,

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises holdings Inc.

I am able to focus for a little while to have a meeting with a company we just recently acquired. My God, was it boring. It was like we got nothing done. We met and the owner spend 35 minutes begging us not to shut them down. Little does he know that I never intended to do so.

When I get back to my office, I have an email from Marco in my inbox

From: Marco D'Angelo

Subject: Dinner

Date: January 23, 2012 13:15

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

My wife and I are looking forward to meeting with you and your wife. Please do not worry about bringing anything, we have it all taken care of. We were thinking that you could come over at 5:30 pm.

Marco D'Angelo

Owner

Bel Pasto

Tel: (206) 682-1978

"The Four most important things in life: Food, Wine, Family, and laughter."

He then texted me his address and apologized for not including it in the Email. He lives in Bellevue. I finally decide to call it a day even though it is only 1:30, I can't seem to focus and I want to get home to my wife. Since we moved to our new home, we had gotten everything put away but we still have the decorations to finish up so I figure Ana and I could finish those.

When I get home I find Ana in her office. It is a very nice office with floor to ceiling bookshelves. I made sure they were filled with all Ana's favorites. She has a special shelf for the authors that she publishes.

She walks over to me but looks a little upset then kisses me passionately. I am not sure what this is about but I kiss her back with just as much passion. When she breaks away, she smiles at me. "Christian, I love you, you know that right. I know we have been through a lot, but you would tell me if you were unhappy right? You know you don't need to stay married to me because I am pregnant. It's okay, I can do it on my own. I just don't want you to feel trapped" She says and now I am pissed and concerned.

"Ana, I love you more then you will ever know, but why the fuck would you say something like that? What's wrong? I don't feel trapped. I was a jerk when you first told me you were pregnant but I am so on board now. I am excited and I thought I have showed you that, so what the hell is this about?" I say, not caring to hide the concern in my voice.

"Oh nothing Christian, really." She says but I know she is not telling me the truth.

"Ana, that's bullshit! Who or what upset you? You cannot just say something like that and expect me to brush it off." I say, getting more irritated by her response.

She walks back to her desk and pulls out a letter, only then do I notice that Ana had used tissues all over her desk and her eyes were puffy. My heart is now beating a little faster, what the hell has upset Ana so much?

I go to read the letter hoping it explains.

Dear "Mrs." Grey.

I just want to send you my apologies for everything you are going through. I know how hard it must be to be in a loveless marriage and having a child who will have a resentful father. Christian never wanted kids. I am actually very embarrassed because of women like you that get pregnant in order to trap people like Christian into staying with you.

I hope you realize that he is so miserable. He can't even stand to look at you, he only uses you for the sex. He would have filed for divorce if you didn't trap him. Don't keep forcing him to act excited and happy for the baby, it is ridiculous and stupid.

Sincerely,

Fellow (disgusted) woman.

I am so angry right now, I could punch a wall. "Ana, how long have you had this letter?" I ask.

"I got it a 12:30. I know you seem happy Christian but there was always that part of me that knew I wasn't good enough for you. I don't 100% believe the letter, but it really hurts. I know you respect me enough not to pretend but I just need to know if you feel trapped and if you really want the baby. I would understand, we didn't plan on it so soon." She says tear streaming down her face.

Who the fuck would send something like this to Ana, I am furious at them. I don't want her to think I'm mad at her. I can't imagine what this letter has done to her, especially with her hormones everywhere. I'm just disappointed that she would believe it. I need to reign in my temper before I speak.

"Ana, whoever sent this letter to you is trying to get to you. If you told me a year ago that I would be married with a baby on the way, I would have been annoyed and laughed at the person. Here we are today though, and I am thrilled about this. I cannot wait to have our son here. Ana, I love you and our son more than anything. The person that sent this obviously doesn't know me because if they did, they would know that I have our son's ultrasound framed on my desk and out wedding picture on a huge canvas in my office. Those are the only 2 things that matter to me anymore. I won't lie, I am hurt that you believe this letter but, I understand why. I can only apologize for the way I reacted so many times but it is starting to feel like there is no way for me to make this up to you anymore. I don't know what else to do." I reply and I know my voice sounds hurt but I don't care because that's how I am feeling right now. She looks as though my answer was not what she was expecting.

"Christian, I do forgive you. It's just that… Christian, I have always thought I was not good enough for you. This letter hit me right in the self-doubts. I know you are excited about the baby I just… I'm being emotional and insecure. I'm sorry." She says and tried to walk away, but I just held her tight. I needed to hold her and reassure her because this letter really shook her up.

Next order of business was to get this letter to Taylor. He and Welch need to find out where it came from. I will destroy the person that thought it was okay to make Ana doubt herself and me. Why the hell do people care about our relationship so much? Can't they mind their own business?

The rest of the night Ana and I spend together. We made love a few times and then I notice Ana is deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" I say wanting to know where her mind was at the moment.

"I was just thinking about our son and what he will look like. I hope he has your eyes and hair," She says with a giggle.

"I hope he has your nose and temper. I hope he gets your feet too, I have strange looking feet." We both laugh as I put my legs up.

"He better be as tall as you though, I don't want him to be as short as I am." She giggles causing me to grin and then I remember my idea from earlier this morning.

I sit up and turn to Ana, "Have you thought about names yet?"

"Every once in a while a name pops in my head but I have not seriously looked yet. I want his name to have a meaning or reason behind it. Why? Have you?" She asks slipping on one of my tee shirts.

"Well, I had lunch with gramps with morning and I told you how he and I are close. Well, I was thinking about who our son would be when he grows up and I hope he turns out to be like gramps. What better way to honor grandpa than to name the first great-grandchild after him? Theodore Grey. We could even call him Theo, or Ted, or Teddy." I ask in the most convincing voice I could. She thinks about it for a while.

"What about Theodore Raymond Grey? We have your grandpa and my dad in there." She counters. What a regal name it would be.

"I love the idea. I think it is perfect and very regal. Theodore Raymond Grey." I say as I put my hands on Ana's bump then I get a kick to my hand.

"I think he likes the name too" Ana laughs.

"So it's settled. Our son will be names Theodore Raymond Grey" I say as I rub him and kiss Ana. I am so happy about this. I never thought I would ever love anyone ever. Now here I am. I love my wife more than life itself and my son, my teddy bear, I don't think there are even words for how I feel. I don't even know how to describe this kind of love I feel. Another thought similar to the one in New York pops into my head. I wasn't too fond on the idea of having more kids after this one, but I think I may actually want a few more, I don't think now is a good idea to mention this to Ana though, so for now I just kiss her and make love to her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all! Thanks again for reading. Keep reviewing, I love to hear your thoughts!

-Emily

Ch 6

Ana POV

This week seemed to fly by, but I feel like we got so much done. We decided on a theme for Teddy's room, I cannot wait to go shopping next weekend for the baby things. Christian and I put up the finishing touches on the decorations throughout the house, and it looks so good if I may say so myself.

It is already Friday, I am getting ready for dinner with Marco and Francesca. I am really looking forward to it, it'll be nice to spend time with people our age that are not family members and have nothing to do with our jobs. I think Christian is looking forward to it as well because he has been in such a playful mood today.

When we arrive, we pull up to a gated house. It is a beautiful home, it is a large home but I think our home makes it hard for me to call others large. It has a beautiful driveway that leads to the front door, with a fountain in the middle, giving it a very european vibe. The front of the house has flowers everywhere, reminding me of gardens you see in movies, the ones that are so well kept and pristine, even in the winter the plants are still so lively. It is all lit up too, making it look almost unreal.

As we pull up to the front door, Marco and Francesca are walking out the front door. Francesca is a stunning woman, her olive skin and black hair are glowing. She is wearing a long sleeve casual dress, making me thankful I wore something similar. Christian gets out of the car and comes around to open my door for me and helps me out of the car. We started taking the SUV when we go places because Christian is worried that the R8 is too low for me. I grab the bottle of wine and the flower arrangement that I picked out.

Francesca comes to hug me first while Christian and Marco shake hands. Francesca is such a warm and inviting person which makes her even more beautiful. She is about my height, with long dark brown curly hair. Marco gives me the Italian 'kiss on the cheek' greeting. He is a tall and skinny guy, he has light brown eyes and brown hair. The way he does his hair reminds me of The Great Gatsby, it's style is very 1920, but it gives Marco a classic look.

They welcome us into their house and it is absolutely stunning. The foyer is one to be seen in a movie or a magazine. It has a very grandiose style to it. There are stairs to the left and right that curve as they ascend up the stairs. The tile looks almost like marble, and the stairs have the same flooring. The ceilings are very high, adding to the size of the room. The room is white and accented with black, it is very european style.

"This house is absolutely beautiful!" I say, and Francesca smiles.

"Thank you, it sometimes looks a little too perfect for me, I'm excited to fill it with kids, give it a more homie feel," she says smiling brightly. I swear this woman has no flaws! Her teeth are perfect and so white. She is even beautiful with her pregnant belly, she looks so tiny!

We are brought to the kitchen which is very modern. It is very nice as well. Marco takes Christian down to show him his wine cellar to go grab another bottle for themselves. Francesca stirs something in a pan and lowers the heat. "Would you like something to drink Anastasia?" She asks sweetly.

"Oh, I would love some water if I could, please," I say.

"So how did the appointment go? Did you find out the gender?" She asks as she hands me my water.

"Oh yes! We are having a little boy as well! Christian was over the moon," I say, which makes her laugh.

"Oh yes, Marco was the same way, I swear he wanted to tell anyone he could that he was having a son" Francesca laughs.

We sit down and start talking about what we do for a living. I learned that, even though they are so well off, she still works as a nurse. She graduated from University of Washington in 2004 with her BSN and worked as a nurse for 4 years before she decided to go back to school to become a nurse practitioner. She was impressed that I was in publishing. I learned that she was an only child growing up too. She and Marco met when she was working. Apparently, Marco had a sick niece and Francesca was her nurse.

"After he met me the first time he would not leave me alone!" Francesca and I laugh as the guys come back into the kitchen,

"What's so funny?" Christian asks amusement clear on his face.

"Well, Marco and you seem to have things in common… You guys both would not leave us alone." I say making Francesca laugh more.

Christian and Marco smile, "what can we say, we know beautiful women when we see them." Marco says in defense.

We are brought into a dining room, and it is so cozy looking. There is a lit fireplace, and a large table with the most comfortable looking chairs. Francesca and Marco come in with pans and pots of food. It all looks so good! There is steak, and lamb, and pasta and fresh bread. It looks out of this world!

As we are eating, I ask them if they have any names in mind yet for their son.

"We have 2 that we cannot pick between. We figure once we see him, we will pick which one is more fitting. We have 'Marcello Luciano D'Angelo' or 'Franco Gavino D'Angelo'" Francesca replies.

"Both of those names are very nice sounding names. Very ethnic, although personally, I really liked Marcello Luciano" Christian replies, "It sounds very strong and important." He adds.

"How about you two, thought about any names yet?" Marco asks.

"Well actually, Ana and I just decided last night on the name. His name will be after my grandfather and Ana's stepfather. His name will be Theodore Raymond Grey." Christian says proudly. I find it so cute that Christian is so proud to talk about his son.

"That is a very nice name. It is very regal and significant." Francesca comments.

We start talking about anything and everything. Marco was so excited that Christian knew how to fly. When Christian offered to take him for a ride sometime, Marco looked like he died and went to heaven. Francesca and I did the dishes while the men cleared the table off. Francesca watches Marco interact with Christian and smiles.

"It is so nice to see Marco have a friend his own age, someone that is not somehow related and someone that does not have anything to do with the restaurants. I was shocked when they hit it off at the doctors, usually Marco is so gruff and cold to other people." She says to me.

"That is crazy because Christian is the same way! When you guys asked us questions and he answered freely, I thought I had the wrong person with me." I laugh.

Francesca and I decide to head up to their nursery, she wanted to show me what they had done so far. The room is a pastel green with beautifully hand-painted trees and animals. The carpet is brown "Like a trail in the amazon" she explains. The crib is brown and it had green leaves that are in place of the mobile above the crib. The entire room flows with the theme so well. The bedding on the bedding even fit perfectly with the theme, on it and there is a stuffed monkey, elephant, giraffe, zebra, and a cheetah in the crib as well. The bumper on the crib was magnificent too, it was embroidered too.

"Wow, you guys did a wonderful job sticking to your theme, this is magnificent! Where did you guys go shopping, more specifically, where did you get this bumper for the crib, it is beautiful!" I ask as I touch the stitching.

"We went to a store in Chicago, but they have them everywhere. It is called Restoration Hardware." Marco says as he and Christian step into the nursery. Christian looks impressed by the decor as well.

We spend the rest of the evening talking and laughing and even playing a few board games. It was a wonderful night, I can't wait until we get together again. On our way home Christian asks if we can pick-up the paint tomorrow morning and he can start painting. He told me he wanted to do it himself instead of having one of Elliot's crews come to paint.

"He is my son! I may not be the handiest man, but I can sure as hell paint" he says when I laughed at his insistence. I regret laughing once he says this though because I know he was being genuine and sincere and he looked hurt that I laughed. When we get home, Christian and I go up to our room for the night, but how can we call it a night without making love a few times?

Christian's POV

Ana is upstairs showering and I am in the dining room about to make a call to Elliot. Today Ana and I are going to pick out the paint color for the nursery. I had all the tedious work like taping, and sanding and washing the walls done by someone. I don't have the patience for that, plus, I wanted to be able to paint today.

"Good morning dickhead, it's about time you wake up!" Elliot greets me when he answers the phone.

"Well good morning to you too Elliot. I take it you're at work? Should I call back later?" I ask. I don't NEED to bother him if he is busy.

"Nah, it's fine. What can I do for you this morning sunshine?" Elliot asks and it makes me laugh. My brother is the only person I know that can be both sincere and sarcastic at the same time.

"So Ana and I are going to pick out the paint for the nursery and I wanted to know which brand you recommend? I want the safest and best quality I can get." I say getting to the point, I don't need to hold up his time.

"Ah, yeah it's about that time isn't it little bro? You excited to paint?" He asks seriously and it throws me off a bit.

"Yeah, I am. I hope Ana and I can go next weekend to pick out the furniture. We are going to make a trip down to California for it." I say. I am excited, it just means we're another step closer to meeting our little man.

"I'm happy for you bro. It's so nice to see you so happy. So I am going to recommend Sherwin-William paint. They have really good ratings and are one of the safest brands." He says.

"Alright, thanks. We are headed there after breakfast. I'll talk to you later Elliot." I say happily.

"Yeah, Kate and I will stop by later to see how things are coming along. I'll see you later." He says and we both hang up.

After breakfast, Ana and I go to Sherwin-Williams paint store. We know the theme will be nautical and sailboats. We want to go for a grey-blue color or a navy. We spend over an hour picking out swatches, then we spend 30 minutes deciding if we want one or two colors. Then we decide we will do two colors- one grey-blue and one navy blue. After a total of two and a half hours, we finally agree to the color called 'Interesting Aqua' and 'Naval blue.' We agreed that the trim in the room should be white.

Once we get home, Ana decides she wants to paint with me. "Ana, you are pregnant. The fumes from the paint are dangerous to the baby." I say dismissively. Ana wouldn't take no for an answer. She grabs her laptop and pulls up an article from , and it says that there are no studies done that prove the fumes are dangerous, in fact, it said that if it is paint that is safe for the baby to sleep in it, it would be safe for Ana to be around it during the pregnancy. Damn. I have to let her help now.

"Okay, but the minute I notice you look dizzy or woozy, I will make you leave the room and you won't be allowed in for a week until all the fumes are gone." I say, hoping it will deter her.

"Fine, I'm going to change quickly into paint clothes." She says excitedly.

Ana and I spend hours painting the walls. Between taking a break to let it dry before the next coat and getting all the details it took us the entire day. I must say, I had a lot of fun painting with Ana. I kept swiping my finger, which had a little paint on it, on her cheek. She looked so cute with her hair in a messy bun, in yoga pants with a little bit of paint on her pants and shirt and face. Then she ran and grabbed one of my white tee-shirts. When she came back she had it on, and it was a little tight over her belly. She also had the camera that she got me on our honeymoon, in her hand. I must have look confused because she starts laughing.

"I thought it would be cute if we put our handprint on the shirt over the baby… I thought it would be cute to remember the day we painted the room of our first baby?" She says blushing and looking away shyly. Oh my Ana, she is always so creative and is thinking.

We do exactly that, and I can't help but place a kiss right in the middle of our two handprints. Then I set the timer on the camera, and ran back to place my kiss back on Ana's belly. I know it's a little cliché, but I totally understand why everyone still does the corny cliché now. It's because I really don't care how it looks to other people, I love Ana and I love my son with my entire being. I couldn't imagine life without Ana and I am looking forward to life with our son. I can't wait until he is born so I can kiss him for real, but for now, this is as close as it's going to get.

When I look up at Ana, I can't help but just kiss her lips. She looks so innocent and so beautiful with her hair up in a mess and paint all over her pants and face. Her protruding belly it the only thing that makes the image even more special. I hear the camera click again, and I look over and see Kate standing in the room with the camera in her hand taking a picture of Ana and I. Kate and I have not always been on the best terms, but she and I are coming around to each other.

"Wow, that was absolutely the most beautiful and intimate moment I have ever witnessed between you two love birds. I have seen you guys make-out and practically dry hump each other but that… that was really something." Kate says. The comment was so unlike anything Kate would usually say, usually she is sarcastic and not sentimental so I know it must have been a sight.

Ana smiles at Kate and goes to hug Kate. When Kate steps back, she looks at Ana's shirt and squeals. "Oh my God, this is too cute! Ana, how about you and Christian take some more pictures together? They would be like your maternity pictures and I could use them for the baby shower invitations!" Kate says excitedly. Baby shower? Ana doesn't need a baby shower, we can buy everything we need for the baby, so I voice this thought.

"Christian, it's not about buying the baby's furniture. It's a woman thing, but it gives every woman an excuse to buy baby clothes and toys and for us to get together and gossip and play games. Yes, Ana is having a baby shower." She says stubbornly.

I look at Ana and she looks all excited about the thought of having a baby shower. I just think this will be a mess for security, but with the look on Ana's face, I don't think I could possibly say no. We take a few photos and Ana and Kate are giggling away. We take some silly photos and some serious ones, who knew taking pictures could actually be fun! As we are cleaning up, I hear Elliot calling from downstairs.

"We're up here babe!" Kate calls out to Elliot. Elliot walks in the room and looks around inspecting our handy work.

"I must say, you did a hell of a job bro. If the business thing doesn't work out for you, you can always come paint for me." He laughs.

After dinner, Kate and Ana upload the pictures from the memory card to Ana's Mac. I must say, the pictures turned out very nice. Kate and Ana start putting together a collage for the front of the invite. Then they start planning the baby shower and call my mom to get her input.

Elliot and I walk into the living room, we don't really care about the baby shower details. I grab us each a beer and hand him his.

"So, you scared for the baby?" He asks as we sit down on the patio furniture.

"I was scared. Now I'm just nervous and excited. It is not secret that I acted like a fool when Ana told me she was pregnant, but I know Ana won't let me fail as a father. I am just nervous because a baby is a lot of responsibility, it is totally dependent on Ana and I and that is a very scary thought." I explain.

"Christian, you own an entire company. You have an entire company that depends on you, surely you know how to handle that responsibility." He says laughing as though it was obvious.

"But you see, if I have a problem with the way my company it reflected in the community, I can just call PR to take care of it. If I have a problem with a shipment, I have my dispatch team handle it. If I have a technical issue, I can call IT to fix it. If I need ideas or advice, I can call Ros. A baby cries when it's wet, or hungry, or in pain, and it all sounds the same. There is no one to call when the baby is fussy and just wants to cry. It is only Ana and I that can help him. That is a scary thought. If we go missing, my company will be just fine, but a baby will not be okay. It's just surreal." I say as way of explanation.

"Yeah, then he will grow up and be independent and you'll wish he was still a baby again. I know that's how it felt as an older sibling, I couldn't imagine how it will feel once I become a parent. Christian, you are protective and stubborn and determined… I don't think you have anything to worry about. Plus, you will have Ana by your side, and for whatever reason, the two of you together are unstoppable. Christian, I am not a serious or sentimental person, but I am an honest one. You are going to be just fine." Elliot says. His words hit me hard. I cannot believe I acted so poorly towards him for so many years. He may be a jokester and obnoxious, but I don't think there is anyone as sincere and as loyal as my brother is.

"Thanks Elliot, it means a lot to hear you say that." I say because I'm at a loss for words.

"Plus, if you and Ana keep going at it like rabbits, you're going to have to get used to the idea of being a father." He says and I know Elliot is back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

 **I am so sorry you all had to wait so long for the new update. I planned to write more this week but clinicals and my other classes had me tied up. It was a week from hell! So this is a short chapter for tonight and tomorrow I will write on their shopping trip for baby supplies (will update again by Sunday morning)! Thanks for sticking with me and being so patient!**

 **-Emily**

Christian POV

I wake up feeling a little off, I reach over for Ana and she is not there. I jump out of bed to go find Ana, after checking the bathroom. Her closet, the nursery, and the library, I find her sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast nook. She has pickles, peanut butter, and... What in the world?

"Ana, what are you doing? It is 2:37 in the morning. Why are you up?" I ask sounding half asleep.

"Oh, hi, well, I had a craving for pickles and a peanut butter and Jelly, but we are all out of jelly, so I made a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, want one?" She says quickly. Oh boy, this must be those cravings, she has had some here and there but they were always fairly normal, this one is a little whack.

"Ana, why don't you go back to sleep? I will get you jelly for tomorrow." I say putting my hand out for hers. Then her eyes light up.

"Christian, I am so hungry. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm ready for another meal! CHRISTIAN! Can we PLEASE go get a quesadilla at Taco Bell? It sounds SO good right now. PLEASE! You don't have to even go, I'll go!" She says, and I can't help but laugh. Getting Ana to eat is usually difficult, now she wants to eat… How could I tell her no?

"Alright, I'll drive. Let's go get dressed." I give in. As we pull up to the drive-thru Ana starts laughing.

"Christian, have you ever even been to Taco Bell? You look so out of your element." Ana says making me laugh.

"Yes, I have. A long time ago though. I can't even remember what is good here." I reply. I think I like the taco? I don't know, isn't this not even real meat anyways? I pull up to order and turn to Ana.

"Can I please have a cheese quesadilla, and ooh, a baja blast! OH MY GOD! Crunch wrap supreme please! Oh and the fiesta potatoes. That's it for me!" Ana says excitedly, making me laugh. I get a taco and as we walk back into the foyer, Ana grabs the bag from my hand and takes off for the kitchen.

When I walk into the kitchen I start laughing so hard tears are rolling down my eyes. Ana is sitting at the table with a bite out of each item. She has cheese on her lip and sour cream on her nose. I have to snap a picture of this, and when I do she looks up at me and pouts.

"Christian, don't make fun of me. I am getting fat, but I can't help it, your son is always hungry!" She says a little upset.

"Ana, baby, you could never possibly get fat. So you have cravings, every woman does. You will not get fat, you will only have a baby in you, that doesn't make you fat. I don't think 3am runs to Taco Bell is going to put too much meat on your bones." I reply as convincingly as I can because it's the truth. Oh no… Ana has tears in her eyes. Jesus, I am SOOO out of my expertise here.

"Christian that is so sweet of you. I love you so much." She says as she starts to cry. I walk over to sit next to her and she looks at me then starts laughing through her tears.

"Christian, I just went full pregnant woman on you. I cannot believe you put up with that! I am so sorry. I don't mean to be a pain." She says.

"Ana, it's one of your first episodes, I'm glad I was the one around to experience it." I say as I open my taco. Once she is finished eating, she finally makes her way upstairs to our bedroom and falls asleep almost instantly.

I wake up and glance at the clock, it reads '9:38' I look over and Ana is sound asleep. I place my hand on Ana's belly and I am rewarded with a kick from my son. I feel him roll around, at least I think that's what he is doing. Boy he is so active.

"He has had me up for the past two hours, he seems to think that 7:30 is the appropriate playtime." Ana says her eyes still closed. This makes me laugh because I think back to last night and Ana's first pregnancy episode.

"Like mother like son" I say as I kiss her lips.

Ana and I do nothing but make love for the next 3 hours. Man, second trimester is making her insatiable. We finally leave the bedroom it is 12:30. We have gramps and grandma coming at 5:00 for dinner. Ana is making a chicken recipe with stuffing mix and cream of celery, it looks so good. Ana won't let me help with anything and told me to go set the table, apparently my improvement in my cooking skills is all in my head.

When grandma and gramps arrive, I am finished with the table and Ana had just put the chicken in the oven. Ana goes to answer the door and Grandma is all bubbly and happy. She looks at Ana's belly and rubs it.

"Oh my little great grandson! I am so excited" she says giving Ana a hug.

"Christian, how are you?" She asks.

Once we sit down to dinner grandma asks if Ana has had any cravings yet. We both start laughing and tell the story about last night.

"That's it? When your grandmother was pregnant with Gracie, she was constantly craving something. The one night she had a craving for mangoes, I had to go to the next town over because they were out of season so they were rare!" Gramps says with a laugh.

"Oh don't you worry, I am only a little more than halfway through, he will have his running around. I just try to keep my demands down to a minimum, I can usually wait until the next day." Ana adds. I hope she knows that I am willing to go whenever she has a craving.

"So any ideas on names yet? When we had you mom, she was nameless for 3 day! We just didn't like anything." Grandma says looking between Ana and I. I look to Ana for her blessing to tell our grandparents the name we have picked out. She nods and grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Uh actually Grandma, we do have a name picked out already," I say staring at Ana.

"Already? Well good for you! I hope it's a unique one because that is what your son will be, unique. Are you going to share with us what you picked?" Grandma asks with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, baby Grey will be named Theodore Raymond Grey," I say finally looking away from Ana to my grandparents. My grandma let out a whimper and tears are streaming down her face. Gramps looks shocked, I see his eyes are watering up.

"Grandma, are you okay?" Ana asks in response to her whimper.

"Oh darling, I am absolutely blown away, I am more than fine," she says as she grabs grandpas hand and gives him a squeeze.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I am shocked. This is such an honor, thank you… Thank you so much." Gramps finally says as he gets up and hugs Ana. Then he walks over to me and he hugs me, he doesn't release me for a good minute or two, and when he pulls away he has tears running down his cheek. suddenly, my eyes start to mist. I have never seen my grandpa cry before.

After we clean up dinner, my grandparents head out, it is getting dark and for whatever reason, gramps refuses to let Taylor or Sawyer drive them home. After walking them out to the car, I walk back in the house to find Ana standing in the living room in front of the fireplace. She is staring off into space and rubbing her bump. I walk up behind her and snake my hands around her belly. I pull her into me and she tilts her head back and continues looking off into space.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" I ask her concerned about the way she is just staring off.

"We are going to be a family Christian. In just 19 weeks, we will not be just Christian and Ana, Christian… I'm a little scared." Ana says. I feel like an ass, this whole time I have been selfishly thinking about myself and my fears, I didn't even think about how Ana might be feeling.

"Baby, what are you afraid of? You've never mentioned this fear before. Talk to me." I plead with her to talk.

"Christian, I am only 22 years old, I am too young to be a mom. I just grew up myself, how can I raise a child the right way? What if Teddy doesn't like me? I know everyone says 'your child will love you,' but I mean, what if he grows up and doesn't like me? That would kill me. I want to continue to work after Teddy is born but I also want to be home with him. I don't want Teddy to be an only child, but I don't want to have another baby too soon. We haven't even talked about the idea of more kids so I don't know what I'm worried about" Ana says as she continues to stare at the fire. I feel like an ass… I have been so caught up in my own worry, I didn't even think about how Ana is dealing with all this. She is so young, of course she is scared.

"Ana, I am here. We will figure out how to be parents together. You are so good with people and your patience is unfaltering so I have no doubt that you will be a great mom. Teddy will know how amazing his mom is so don't worry about him not liking you. As for the idea of more children… well, I loved having Elliot and Mia around. I didn't hang out with them much, but it was nice to have siblings. I don't want Teddy to be an only child either, and honestly, as barbaric as it will sound, I like having you pregnant with our kids. It is such a stroke to my own ego and it shows the world you are mine. I never dreamt of having a family before I met you so I can't say that I want a certain number of kids, but I know that I want at LEAST one or two more, but not for another couple years. We will figure this out Ana, please do not worry." I say as I rub her belly which is quite active because of our son's shenanigans. I hear Ana let out a sigh and she turns to face me.

"Thank you Christian." She says as she reaches up to kiss me. "You always know how to make me feel better." I deepen the kiss and lead her to our bedroom where we spend the night making love.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian POV

I am staring out the window of my company jet with Ana asleep next to me, I feel a little bad I made her get up so early but she can sleep the whole 2.5 hours. We are headed to Santa Monica, California to go shop for the baby furniture. I wanted to go to a store called restoration hardware. I did some research and all the furniture they sell has high safety ratings this way we can buy based on what we think looks nice rather than what is safe. While we are gone, Elliot is going to have a crew out to lay carpet in the nursery so we can start putting things together ASAP.

This week flew by, Monday and Tuesday was spent in meeting after meeting which seemed to drag on and on. Wednesday was Thursday seemed to fly by between trying to make a deal with a company out of Spain and trying to figure out who sent that damn letter to Ana last week. She hasn't mentioned it anymore, but it seriously pisses me off that people, women, can't just leave her the hell alone. Why are women so damn mean to each other?

We have been in flight for a little over 2 hours so we should be landing soon. I cannot wait to go shopping.

When we land, there are 2 Audi's waiting for us. We get in the car and I grab Ana's hand and kiss it.

"Christian, let's get as much as we can while we are here. I am so excited to start decorating," she says like it's Christmas day. Finally, we pull up to the store called Reconstruction Hardware

Ana POV

While looking through the cribs, the only thing we know for sure is that we want white. All furniture for the nursery needs to be white. We spend 2 hours with the cribs. Who knew there was so much to decide and disagree on. Did you want modern or antique? Did we want the least amount of bars or did that not matter? Did we want drawers on the bottom or not? Did we want on that will convert into a bed? It was so frustrating! Each one I picked Christian would say it was too feminine and finally I had enough.

"Christian, you keep telling me everything I pick is too feminine, clearly you DO have thoughts on this. Why don't you try picking one out," I say gritting my teeth and crossing my arms in front of my chest. He stares at me with an irritated look and let out a huff. He walks around the cribs a few times and stops in front of a white modern looking crib with antique details within it. WHY THE HELL COULDN'T HE SAY HE LIKED THAT ONE EARLIER?! I think to myself. He turns around to look at me and hold his hand out.

"How about this one? It has a little of both our tastes and it would look nice in the room in between the two windows." He says trying to gage my reaction. The truth is, I love this one. It's perfect.

"Christian, if you liked this one before why didn't you say anything? You are allowed to pick things too, in fact it would really help if you did. We are supposed to be making these decisions together so it is really frustrating to me when you don't give much opinion." I say a little too emotional. These damn hormones are ridiculous! Every time I get frustrated it puts me in tears.

"Baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry that I frustrated you, but I want this to look exactly like you want," he says pulling me into a hug. "I will start putting in more thoughts, please don't cry," he says kissing the top of my head.

I hug him hard and then pull away and wipe my eyes and laugh. "Damn these hormones! Christian this is OUR baby, not just mine. We both need to make the decisions here," I say grabbing his hands. He brings my hands up and kisses them and smiles.

We walk over to the bassinets and Christian definitely kept his promise. "Anastasia, there is no Goddamn way we are putting our son in something that looks like a picnic basket. Absolutely not. We will get the bassinet at the other store that I had in mind," he says as he looks at the bassinets in disgust. "Why would anyone put their child in anything like that?"

"Aw, I thought it was kind of cute!" I say then laugh when he looks at me like I'm crazy.

We move on to the changing tables. We want one that will match with the crib we picked out. We walk and look at all our options. "I like the idea of having a full-size changing table" Christian says.

"Yeah, it would look nice, especially if we put a painting in the middle, it would really look nice!" I say which initiates a smile. We keep looking around and we decide on the Jameson Changing Table Wall. Jameson Large Bookcase and Jameson Armoire are also in our purchase.

We find a crib bumper with sailboats which will go with our nautical theme. It is called 'Appliquéd Linen Sailboat Crib Bumper.' We also get anchor sheets and a sailboat crib skirt and a sailboat sham.

As we are making our purchase the manager convinces Christian that we need an organic changing pad… a normal changing pad is $20 this one is $99. After buying everything and taxes, we spent $7,100 on 4 pieces of furniture and a few pieces of fabric. I cannot believe we spent that much on furniture for a nursery!

We get lunch at a restaurant by Wolfgang Puck called CUT. It was DELICIOUS! Oh my God, the steak was to die for, I swear it melted in my mouth I imagine it was super expensive though because they didn't even put the prices on the menu. Christian and I laugh and joke the entire meal, I swear, people were staring at us the entire meal, but for once, I did not care. Let them stare. My husband and I are enjoying lunch while out shopping for our baby who we expect in 18 weeks. Our life is perfect right now, screw their jealousy!

After lunch, we head over to a store called Petit Tresor. Who knew that baby stuff could ever be this expensive! I think it is a little outrageous but like Christian says "You'll just have to get used to it."

Christian finds a crib mattress called 'Naturalmat Latex Organic Crib Mattress' of course he wants organic. We head over to the bassinets and can't help but laugh at some of the over the top bassinets. Seriously, why would you need a bassinet with a canopy over top of it? These look ridiculous! We finally get to the more modern looking bassinets. "I want a very comfortable looking one Christian, I want Teddy to sleep in our room for the first 3-4 months, I read somewhere that it was the normal amount of time until the baby is moved into a crib," I say to Christian afraid to see his reaction. When I finally look at him he is nodding his head.

"I read something similar Ana, yes, I think that's a great idea," Christian replies.

We keep looking and decide on one called 'Bratt Decor J'adore Cradle to Crib in Pewter.' It is oval shaped and it is beautiful. It has fabric bumpers and is made out of metal. I really think it is beautiful but then I see a price tag and gasp a little. This bassinet costs the same amount as the crib!

"Ana, what about a cradle? We can get a few, one for my mom's house, one for Ray's, one for Elliot's house and one for the great room. I think it will be nice to have them there and we need one for the great room anyways," Christian says staring at all the choices of cradles.

"Christian, I don't think we should get one for my dad's house. He will want to buy one himself, let's not take that away from him." I say thinking about how excited Ray was when we announced the pregnancy.

"I want to get one for Ray's house. If we buy it, we know that it is safe, it's nothing against him, it is just my safety needs," He adds looking pointedly at me.

"Christian… Please stop. Let Ray do this!" I say with finality.

"Ana, we will discuss this later," he says, the irritation evident in his voice.

For the great room, we decide on a cradle that is mahogany and silver. It is made out of wood and rocks back and forth. It is absolutely stunning and is handcrafted in Italy, called Notte Fatata Cradle. We decide to buy the same one in pure gold for Elliot's house and one in antique white for Grace and Carrick's house.

We pass the baby monitors and Christian stops dead in his tracks. He reaches out and grabs a security camera and turns to me. "Ana, we can connect our phones to the camera and both check on Teddy, this way I can see him while I'm at work. I think we should get this one," he says holding out a Motorola Blink1 Wi-Fi Camera.

We are looking at the changing supplies and see a warmer for wipes, which Christian insists we need. We also get an 'Ubbi Diaper Pail' for diaper disposal. We get a bouncer that looks super high tech called 'Nuna Leaf Curv Navy+ Wind' and a car seat by 'Nuna Pipa Infant Car Seat.'

Christian sees the word Eurospa and grabs the box, it is a whole contraption for a bath it is called the 'European Bath Center and Changing Station.'

"Ana, I did some research. I think these Mamachi bottles are a good choice, I did a lot of research on them and these had great reviews, how about we stick to this brand?" He asks filled with conviction.

"Christian, I am sure they are good but at this store they are $175 each! I am sure they are cheaper elsewhere," I say shocked that bottles could ever cost so much! Who would ever pay that?!

"Ana, you're kidding right? We can afford it. Which colors should we get?" He says with a chuckle. I roll my eyes, of course these bottles are no big deal. We buy 10 big ones and 10 small ones, I will feel awful if I ever lose these. We also buy a 'Skip Hop Splash Bottle Drying Rack with Brush' a drying rack for the bottles.

We spend an hour in the high chair section. Christian could not decide which because they all looked "unsafe." We even had the manager over telling us the safety specs of each chair. Finally he agrees on a 'Bloom Baby Fresco Chrome.'

We get a jogging Stroller for Christian called a 'Stokke Trailz Stroller' and I get a regular stroller by the same brand. 'Stokke Crusi Stroller' is a very cool looking.

Oh my God! There is a robe that looks like an elephant! it is one of the cutest things I have ever seen. I smile and Christian laughs at me. "Christian, this would be the cutest thing on our son!" I say and Christian pulls me close and kisses me. I look at my watch and it is 8:00pm. I am exhausted. Christian must sense this.

"Ana, let's complete our purchases and go to dinner and go to the hotel. We can finish it tomorrow." He says rubbing my shoulders.

As we are checking out, a young cashier is helping us and constantly batting her eyes at Christian. Seriously, does she not see my 22 week bump and realize that Christian hasn't taken his hand off of me since we got to the counter.

"Okay sir, with tax your total is $32,923.45 please," she says shimmying a little at Christian. After she runs his card and gives it back to her, he says thank you. "I would help you any time, with ANYTHING, sir." Making me roll my eyes, this woman CANNOT be serious, and I feel Christian tense up.

"What was your name?" He says to the bimbo.

"Tiffany," She says with a seductive smile.

"Well Tiffany, your sexual innuendo was completely inappropriate. My wife here, is 22 weeks pregnant with our first child and your advances were not only offensive to me but a complete disrespect to my wife. You work at a baby store, I don't know who you think shops here but usually the men that come in are taken so I think you should think before your next flirt session," Christian says completely annoyed.

And as we walk outside the store, he tips me and kisses me like his life depends on it. We head back to the Beverly Wilshire and order in room service and make love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone,** **Thank you all for being so patient with me. School has been kicking my butt!**

 **I will update again sometime this week! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Emily**

 **Christian POV**

I wake up from the small stream of sunlight that is coming in through the blinds. I glance down at Ana who is on her side with one leg up over my legs and her head on my chest. It had been a similar position to wake up to lately, but I don't complain, she has been finding it so difficult to find a position that is comfortable for her to sleep in. It also feels nice to have Ana cuddled up to me. I feel a little thud hit my side and as I glance down I notice it is in the spot that Ana's belly is resting. I put my hand on her bump and I am rewarded with a kick to my hand. God, I love when our son does this, it's like he just trying to give us little reminders that he is there.

I glance over at the clock which tells me it's 9:00. I start nibbling and sucking Ana's ear and neck in an attempt to wake her. I love to let Ana sleep but we have to head back home. I also planned to go to Ray's house for lunch. I know Ana will love to see her dad, she hasn't seen him too much since he was released from the rehabilitation center. We can also tell him the gender of his grandbaby. I love doing little surprises like this for Ana she also makes me feel like I'm ten feet tall.

"Ana, baby, come on. It's time to wake up," I say nibbling on her ear. Ana groans and smiles but her eyes are still closed. "Come on baby, we need to head home and I have a surprise for you. If you'd rather sleep, I could always cancel the plans," I say knowing Ana would get up at that statement. Ah, how I know my Ana.

"No, don't cancel! What is the surprise?!" she says as she finally opens her eyes and sits up.

"You want me to ruin the surprise? Mrs. Grey, you should know by now that I never reveal my surprises." I say feigning shock. "Go shower and get dressed baby, we have to leave in an hour if we want to make it on time." I say.

"Join me?" She says with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Oh baby, if I join you now, we wouldn't even make it to work on Monday let alone be on time for the surprise." I say, knowing I have NO self-control when it comes to Ana. She gives me a pouty look and disappears into the bathroom and gets in the shower.

30 minutes later, I walk into the bedroom to gather our bags and Ana had just finished getting dressed. God, she is so beautiful, who knew she would look sexier pregnant? She is so tiny with this bump, from the back you would never know she is pregnant. At this rate, I may just keep her pregnant.

Three hours later we are landing at King County International Airport. When we get off the plane Ray is waiting by his car. I told him that we would have a car come but he insisted on picking us up. I just had Sawyer bring a car down to Ray's and we will drive home from there.

Ana looks out and sees Ray and lets out a small squeal. She runs down the steps and straight into her dad's arms. I think it is so sweet that Ana and her dad are so close. As I walk down the steps, I see Ray pull Ana back and look down at her bump. I approach when he lets out a laugh and asks "Does the baby kick often?"

Ana laughs, "All the time! He seems to believe that 7 am is when playtime begins. He also loves to kick Christian." She says as they turn to me. It seems Ray didn't catch Ana say 'he' which makes me chuckle a little. On our drive to Ray's I can't help but think how it must feel to know your little girl is having a baby. I mean, we all know where babies come from and we are married after all, but even after all that, it's still your little girl. God, I'm so glad this first baby is a boy, I would be a madman if it was a girl. I would never approve of anyone for my little girl to marry, and if for whatever reason I do approve, I would beat the shit out of him if they had a baby. I cannot imagine how Ray must feel about me.

When we walk into Ray's house we are greeted by a little white husky with piercing blue eyes. "Oh my God, when did you get a puppy Daddy?!" Ana asks as she bends down to greet the little guy.

"Oh about a week ago, Jack's dogs had puppies about 9 weeks ago and 1 look at this guy and I couldn't help it, I had to buy him. It's nice to have him, it's been pretty lonely around here, he really livens the house up. I can't wait until he get bigger and I can take him fishing with me." Ray chuckles. I won't lie, this dog is an extremely cute dog.

"Does he have a name?" I ask.

"Yeah, his name is Duke," Ray says, and as he does Duke's ears perk up and he turns his head to the side a little. Damn, he is cute. Ray grabs steaks out of the fridge and boils some corn.

Ray walks out back to turn on the grill and Ana grabs my hand. She pulls me towards a hallway and then opens a door to the right and it reveals a room. The room is purple and has a very nice wood trim around the perimeter. There are quite a few stuffed animals on the bed. There are two book shelves filled with children books ranging from "Brown Bear, Brown Bear What Do You See?" to "Amelia Bedelia" to "The Great Gatsby." She has a long dresser with a few snow globes, a few "knick-knacks" and a cute little jewelry box, the jewelry box is made out of wood and has 'ANNIE' carved on the top. I open it and it starts playing "My Girl by the Temptations."

"Ray made that for me for my 18th Birthday, I left it here because I didn't want it to break while I was in college. I'd like to bring it back with us, I think it will be safe in our home now." Ana says with a smile and looks a little lost in thought.

"You okay baby? You look like you're a million miles away," I ask as I brush a loose tendril of hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah, I visited Ray all the time in college but for some reason, I am feeling a bit nostalgic. Between the shopping for the baby stuff and being in my childhood room, it just makes me think about my childhood and what this little guy's childhood will be like. I am being emotional. Baby hormones." Ana says by way of explanation as she rubs her belly.

There is a picture album on her dresser, Ana was very young in all of the pictures. There is one of her with 2 other little girls, they look alike, that look to be the same age as Ana, and they are eating a popsicle and their faces are stained from the popsicles. "Those were my cousin Courtney and Laura, they were twins," Ana says answering a question I didn't even realize I had. As I continue to look at the pictures, I notice Ana was with her cousins a lot through her childhood.

"Ana, why weren't they at the wedding? You guys look like you were very close growing up, how come you have never mentioned them?" I say still looking at the pictures. It is silent for a few seconds so I turn to look at Ana. Ana's eyes look so sad and I see tears brimming.

"When I was young, my Uncle Tom was taking Laura to a piano lesson when another driver hit their car. They both were instantly killed. My Aunt Jennifer went a little crazy after the funerals and left with Courtney. Not a word was said and nobody knew where they went. That was the last time I saw or spoke to Courtney. I have tried to google her but with a name like Courtney Steele, it's a little difficult to find just one person." Ana says as a single tear trickles down her face. She wipes the tear and lets out a small laugh, "God, these hormones!" She says.

We go back out to join Ray on the patio. "There you two are, the steaks are almost done, Annie, go and grab a dish for the steaks, please. Oh, and could you please season the broccoli? I love the way you do them, I can never get them quite right." He says.

When Ana goes in the house, I seize the opportunity to ask Ray about Courtney. "Hey Ray, Ana was showing me her childhood room and we looked at a photo album that contained pictures of her and some cousins. She said the one had died and the other one left with her mom and never came back. I would like to look into it, see if I can get my guys to dig up any information, would that be okay with you? I don't want to say anything to Ana and get her hopes up," I say imploring him to allow me to do so.

Ray turns around wide eyed, "Christian, Tom was my only brother, which makes Courtney my only remaining niece. I have given up all hope at trying to find her. I you are welcome to try, but I don't know that you will find anything, but like you said, it's best not to tell Annie until you know something. I don't want Ana to get crushed all over again." He says turning back around to focus on the grill. "They were from Montesano, Courtney would be 23 on May 18th. Jennifer Franklin is her mother, Franklin being her maiden name. Jen was from Augusta, Maine. Please, let me know the minute you find anything." He says still staring at the grill. I type the notes in my phone quickly, I'll give it to Welch tomorrow.

Ana brings the plate out for the steaks, Ray loads it up and we head back inside for dinner. After dinner I help Ana clean the dishes and Ray is clearing off the table. Once the dishes are done Ana sits down on a couch and I go to sit next to her. Ray sits in the recliner across from us and we start talking about the baby.

"So daddy, we finished shopping for the nursery. I am so excited to put the room together." Ana says rubbing her belly.

"Oh yeah? What is the theme or better yet, what is the gender of my first grandbaby?" Ray asks a wide smile taking over his face.

"Well daddy, your first grandbaby is going to be a boy!" Ana says handing him a picture of the ultrasound from her pocket. Ray takes the picture and his smile grows and he holds his breath. I swear I see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know how you feel Ray, I had a similar reaction when I found out the gender too. We picked out a name already too," I say as Ana grabs ahold of my hand.

"Well, I would love to know what I will be addressing him as," Ray says.

"Our son's name is going to be Theodore Raymond Grey," Ana says, her voice thick with emotion. Ray, a man that is usually so stoic, actually has a tear falling down his face that he quickly wipes away. He is quiet for a few seconds as he stares at the ultrasound. He gets up and comes over to shake my hand, which he then pulls me in for a hug. If this were a year ago, I would have punched him, but thanks to Ana, this feels… normal. He then envelops Ana into a hug and kisses the top of her head. He then rubs Ana's belly and finally speaks.

"I am not an emotional man, I am not an affectionate person either, but this is the biggest honor a man could ever be rewarded. To have a grandson have your name, even as a middle name, I cannot even tell you how honored I am. Thank you so much. Okay, now enough emotion from me, what is the theme of the baby room? I want to make something for the baby but I need to know the theme and color scheme if you want it to match." He says with a final wipe of his eyes and a chuckle.

After another hour of talking, we are in the car headed home. This week will be interesting, between finding out who sent Ana that letter to trying to find her cousin, it will definitely be busy. I just want to decorate the nursery though, but that can wait.


	10. Note

Hi all!

Sorry I didn't update soon, I went on a cruise for Spring Break and didn't have internet to update and time to write. I will update by Saturday! Sorry again everyone!

-Emily


	11. Chapter 10

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!

I have been so busy with school and friends and family. I finally got time to write a little so at least I could give you guys something. I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger! I will update again NO later than 4-9! Thanks for your patience and for sticking with me!

-Emily

"Sir, I was up most of the night trying to find information on this "Courtney Steele" individual. It took extensive research to find, apparently when they "left" her mother took her to Montana where her mom was committed to a psych ward and eventually died of an overdose of medicine. Courtney was placed in the care of the state and bounced around from home to home, she graduated high school and went on to Harvard for law! She now lives here in Lincoln, Nebraska, where she practices family law." Welch says pride evident in his voice. It is Tuesday morning at 8:30am, I gave him the name yesterday at 3pm. Did Welch get any sleep?

"Welch, that's a lot of information! Thank you for doing all the research for me, send me the report please." I say then hang up. I pick up my cell phone to call Ray.

"Hey Ray, It's Christian. I had my guy look into it and he found your niece." I spend the next few minutes relaying all the information to him.

"I don't understand, she is alive and she is well. Why couldn't I find her? Why didn't she reach out to us? I had searched for years and finally gave up in fear of what I might find. Do you have a phone number for her?" Ray says talking faster than I have ever heard him talk.

"Ray, slow down. I think it would be best to set up a meeting with her. I would like to go with you when you meet her, there may be a reason she didn't reach out to you. You don't know how she may react to you, but let's play it safe. I'll call and book a meeting with her under my name. What day works for you?" We finish our conversation and I call Courtney's office, I find that she has an availability for tomorrow at noon. I call Ray.

"Ray, I set up an appointment tomorrow with her. We will take my company jet and leave at 7am tomorrow," I say a little nervous for Ray.

"That's great Christian, but what will you tell Annie, maybe it's best you don't go." He says hesitantly.

"Ray, I am going with you, and so is Taylor. I will tell Ana that I have business to attend to and will be back later that evening. This is family business, so I wouldn't be lying." I say knowing that it would still be lying.

"Alright son, I will meet you at SeaTac at 7:00 tomorrow morning. Thank you so much Christian, I can't tell you how thankful I am for this." Ray says then hangs up. I decide I need to go home, I want to see Ana and I need to tell her that I am leaving for tomorrow.

On our ride home, I notice that Taylor is a little jumpy, so I investigate. "Taylor, is there a reason you are so jumpy this afternoon?" I ask giving him a glare in the rear-view mirror.

"No, sir. We have gotten a little further in the investigation and found where the note was sent from. I guess I'm just jumpy from the investigation." He says.

"Why wasn't I informed that you pinpointed the location?" I ask not able to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Sir, we are still investigating, it's not 100% sure that it is the location it was sent from. I don't want to tell you until we know for sure." Taylor says as we pull into the driveway.

"Alright Taylor, keep me updated," I say exiting the car. When I enter the house, it is so quiet, I go into the library where I find Ana reading a manuscript. She looks so focused, I don't want to interrupt so I just lean on the door frame and watch her. After a few minutes she finally looks up and gasps.

"Jesus! Christian, how long have you been standing there? You scared me!" Ana says closing her manuscript and getting up to walk around her desk to me. I meet her in the middle and kiss her like it will be the last time I ever kiss her. I can't help it though, she is so beautiful, everytime I look at her I am turned on. She matches my passion and I back her up onto the couch. I let my hands roam down her body until I get to the hem of her shirt, I pull up her shirt and toss it on the floor. She is fumbling with the buttons on my shirt so I help her get it off. I reach to unbutton her pants and pull them down her long sexy legs. While on my knees, I lean in and plant a kiss on her pelvis and she lets out a moan, I take off her panties in the process too, she won't need them anytime soon. As I stand up, her hands make their way to my belt and she loosens it. As she does this I reach my hand down to her sex and rub her clitorus and she moans, I grab her hands from my belt and lay push her so she is laying on the couch.

I get down on my knees again and grab her knees to spread them apart, and I see her sex is glistening from her arousal. I lean in and lap up her juices with my tongue. God, she tastes delicious. I stick my tongue back inside her and she bucks her hips up a little and lets out a long moan. I look up to see her head tossed back and her arms stretched out and grabbing onto whatever she can.

"Hey son, what can I do for you?" My dad asks.

"Dad, do you know a Courtney Steele?" I ask, hoping he can tell me something.

"You mean the District Attorney? Christian, that's a silly question. Of course I know Courtney Steele. Why do you ask, is something wrong?" My dad asks the panic starting to rise in his voice.

"Dad, calm down. We went to Ana's dads and I found out that Ana had a cousin who disappeared after her twin died. I asked Welch to do some research and after extensive research Welch found her, it is Courtney Steele. Ray and I want to talk to her would it be okay to have a lunch with her?" I ask.

"Christian, she may feel like she was being set up or tricked. As much as you don't like it, use your name son. Set up a meeting with her at her office, let her be comfortable in that aspect at least. She will decide if she would ever like to do lunch with you and Ray. There may be a reason she never reached out, you guys will have to respect that." My dad says in semi-lawyer/ semi-dad mode.

"I said the exact same thing to Ray, but dad, I can't imagine that she would purposely stay away from them. I mean, you should have seen the pictures dad, it looked like they spent everyday together." I say so confused as to what could cause this situation. When my dad and I finish the phone call I get back to work for a couple of hours. At noon I finally decide to call, normally I would have Andrea do this but I feel that because it is for Ana and Ray that I need to do it. I don't know why I'm nervous. I guess I am afraid things won't go well. I have a feeling that this will kill Ray if she doesn't want to talk to him. I make the call and somehow manage to get an appointment for tomorrow in the morning. As soon as I get off the phone with them I call Ray.

"Christian, did you set it up? When are we meeting her?" Ray says his anxiety almost palpable.

"Ray, are you free tomorrow morning? I was able to get us an appointment tomorrow at 8 am. Do you want me to have Sawyer come get you tonight and you can stay with Ana and I?" I ask knowing that given his recent history, it might be safer for him to just stay the night.

"No Christian, if I stay with you guys it will tip Annie off and I can very well drive myself." Ray says a little irritated. "Sorry Christian, I don't mean to snap at you, I am just nervous, should I wear a suit tomorrow? I don't even know how to dress appropriately for this, I've never had to do anything like this." He says, I don't think he even realized how nervous he sounds, for a man that looks so put together, he seems to be losing his cool. "Oh and Christian, I don't think you can even understand how much this means to me, thank you son." Did Ray just call me son? Wow, I guess he and I are on that level? I don't know, it's probably just the nerves.

"A nice shirt and a pair of dress pants should be okay. How about we meet at my office at 7:30 tomorrow, we can go together it takes 6 minutes from Grey House. Ray, just relax, it won't do you any good to get worked up about it," I say hoping he can just calm himself down enough, I wouldn't like him to drive while he is nervous, that is just an accident waiting to happen.

"Okay Christian, I will see you tomorrow at 7:30." Ray says and quickly hangs up. I am able to get a few more tasks done at work before a very pale, grim looking Taylor interrupts.

"Sir, you need to see this immediately, something came for Mrs. Grey today. Per protocol it was scanned and the contents inside were horrendous. I need to address this with you but it may impact you as well sir," Taylor says carrying a box to my desk. Whatever is in this package has taken a man as stoic as Taylor and made him fearful, I'm not so sure I want to see it.

"Alright, what is it Taylor?" I say reluctantly. Taylor sets the box on my desk but holds a hand over top of it.

"Sir there was a letter that accompanied this package as well, you should see the content before you read the letter. Again, the objects in this box are very upsetting sir, you do not have to look, I can tell you what is in here if you would rather," Taylor says.

"Damn it Taylor, let me see what's in the box!" I say as he takes his hand off the box and pushes it towards me. I open the box and the air in my lungs dissipates. I pull out a realistic looking baby doll that looks like it's been stabbed with fake blood all over it. I actually feel a wave of nausea hit me and I find myself heaving into a waste basket. What kind of human would send this to anyone let alone my Ana?! As I am standing back upright Taylor closes the box and hand me a handkerchief.

"TAYLOR WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I yell.

"Sir, you need to read the letter," Taylor says handing me an envelope. I open the letter

"Anastasia, I see you chose to ignore my suggestion to leave Christian. Well now I am telling you to leave him. He won't be happy with you, and surely you know you aren't pretty enough for him, he deserves so much better. Leave him or this is what you will find in your future with that thing you think Christian wants any part of. He never wanted to be a dad, don't force him… Your Choice."

"Taylor, this is top fucking priority. I have a feeling this has something to do with either Elena, leila or any of the other subs, Linc, or Hyde. I want someone following these individuals at all times. I want extra security on Ana, add Reynolds. I don't want her to freak out so we will keep 2 with her at all times and one more incognito." I can't help but run my hands through my hair a few times. "FUCKKK" I yell out at no one in particular. This is so frustrating and I hate being so helpless.

"Sir, I will have all that done," Taylor says as he goes to walk out of the office.

"Taylor, I want to go home to Ana now. You can do that from home, I want this box out of my sight and Ana should not find out about this. I don't want to stress her out, it's not good for the baby." I say grabbing my jacket and papers.

ANA POV

I hear the back door open and Christian call out my name in a panic. "I'm over here," I say rising up on my elbows to try and see his face.

"Ana, what are you doing out here all alone?!" Christian says the panic evident in his voice as he runs to me. Once he reaches me he kisses me like I will disappear from his sight at any minute. His kiss is so needy and so lustful. His hands are all over me and he is breathing quickly. When we finally part he am panting with need. "God, I need you Ana." he says as he moved his mouth to my neck.

He moves his hands to the hem of my shirt and starts to lift it which causes me to pull away and gasp. "Christian, we're outside!" I say with a shriek.

"That didn't stop us before, and besides, it's our own house and we are in the middle of this huge lot in some tall grass... No one can see us." He says then returns to his previous action of lifting my shirt. With my bump growing it's hard for him to be on top without feeling like he is squishing the baby so he shifts so i am sitting on him. Then he unclasps my bra and he lets out a groan as he sits up and starts sucking and nibbling on my erect nipple. I can't help but lean my head back and moan. As he continues to suck, his hands move south until he reaches my pants. He pops the button and reaches his hands down until he finds his goal. He thrusts two fingers inside my wanting sex, eliciting a very erotic sounding moan from me. I feel his erection poking me so i move my hands over the tent in his pants and rub it.

Christian pauses for a minute and moves me off to the side so he can shed his pants and boxers, freeing his rock hard erection and before he puts me back on top of him he pulls down mine too. He pulls me over to straddle him on my knees and places himself right at the entrance of my sex. I slowly sink myself down onto him as he grasps my hips and holds me still while letting out a sexy groan which only makes me want to move.

"Slow baby, please, slow Ana," he says as he holds my hips. He moves my hips and sets a slow rhythm, and as I get the rhythm down he releases my hips. He moves his hands to my nipples and runs and rolls them causing me to throw my head back in ecstasy.

"Oh God…" I groan causing Christian to start moving his hips to meet mine each thrust. Suddenly he turns us so I am on all fours and is pounding into me hard and fast. We race to our release and after I come, christian follows suit unloading inside me.

He rolls over and we lay in the grass trying to catch our breaths with my head on his chest. I look up at Christian and notice he seems to be a million miles away. My mind races quickly after and I realize there is definitely something not right with this situation. Christian is acting weird. First he is mad that I am out here "alone," then he kisses me like I might disappear then continues to make love to me in the same fashion and now he is distant. I sit up and look at him a minute before he even realizes i am staring.

"Christian, what is wrong? You are acting so strange, and don't give me this 'It's just work' act. You and I both know it has NOTHING to do with work." I say and notice the irritation is a bit obvious in my tone. Christian takes my hand and kisses it then says nothing.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone,

So I thought I would give you an update. It's kind of short but it's better than nothing. Also a warning, it bounces between POV's a few times. I have a lot coming up this week and I am a little worried I may not be able to update again by the 10th. Hope this can hold you all over for a little! I promise that another update will happen by the 17th.

Thank you guys for baring with me and for continuing to read! Please do not forget to review!

-Em

Christian POV

THIS WOMAN IS SO FRUSTRATING. Why can't she understand that the reason I don't tell her things is to protect her?! I tell her over and over again, I don't do it to hurt her! I sit up and rake my fingers through my hair. She is putting her clothes back on angrily while I mull over how much I should tell her. I know I need to tell her but she doesn't need to be bothered with this shit! I only want her and our son safe! She goes to stand up and I know I have to say something. I grab her arm hold her in place and I start to speak.

"Ana, do you remember that letter you got in the mail a while back about you not being good enough for me?" I ask. Ana nods her head but crosses her arms out in front of her chest.

"Well, I had a bad feeling about it. I had Taylor looking into who sent the letter and in the meantime I had them scanning your mail. I didn't want any mysterious letters getting to you, especially because of how upset you were last time." I say and I don't miss the death glare Ana shoots at my confession.

Ana POV

I cannot believe this. He has been screening my mail?! What is this? Some kind of prison?! I give Christian a death glare but then I notice that as he continues on to the next part he seems nervous. Is it because he doesn't know how I will react or is it because of something they got in the mail?

"Well, Taylor brought up a package that came for you today and I knew right away it wasn't good. In the years that I have had Taylor working for me he has seen a lot. Today was different though. For the first time I think i saw disgust and maybe fear on Taylor's face. It was bad Ana. I don't want you to know what was in there. You shouldn't have to worry about it." Christian says as his face pales slightly when he recalls the contents in the package.

"Christian, if I am in danger, or God forbid you are in danger, I need to know. Remember when you tried to keep the Hyde stuff from me? That didn't work out too well. I need to know so I can help. Christian, I am a lot stronger than you think. Give me credit where credit is due." I plead with Christian hoping he will open up to me.

"Ana, you are the strongest and most independent woman I know. If you really want to know what was in the package, I will tell you enough to give you an idea, but you do not need to know everything in that package. The package is being traced back to the sender, we will figure it out." Christian says hoping to pacify me. And I find myself agreeing. Whatever was in the package must have been awful to shake up not only Christian but Taylor too.

"The package contained a baby doll, but in a very morbid manor. It also contained a letter saying that they warned you to leave me and because you didn't there would be consequences." Christian says as he pulls me into him.

Why would someone do something like this?! I find myself in tears and Christian pulls me in closer to hug him and holds me.

"Baby, I will not let anything happen to you or our little guy. That being said, I am putting another security member on you. I need you and our Teddy bear safe at all times. Please do not argue with me about it." He says rubbing my back. I nod my head letting him know I agree to add more security. All I want is a normal life, one where I can bring our son into the world and not have to worry about who is around the corner trying to cause him harm. This should be the happiest of times for us but instead it is a time of worry.

When I finally stop crying, I find pull back from Christian to look at him. He looks like he still has something else to say, but I don't know how much more I can handle today so I let it go.

"Is this why you were so freaked out that I was out here alone? And why you were in such a hurry to kiss me and make love? I get it Christian, I would probably be the same way but you need to talk to me. I am your wife not a little girl. Yeah, it may scare me but I need to know." I say and he nods his head in agreement.

Christian POV

I'm glad I told her that, but I want to keep this Courtney thing under wraps, at least until Ray and I meet with her. I don't want to get Ana's hopes up and then crush them if Courtney decides she wants nothing to do with them. For now, I think Ana and I need our alone time. I take her hand and lead her inside and up to our bedroom.

After a few hours of 'alone time' Ana and I are in the tub I am rinsing Ana's back when I decide I should at least tell her I will be out of town for a little while tomorrow.

"Oh by the way, I have to fly out to Nebraska tomorrow morning. I have a lunch meeting there, I am trying to investigate a situation from a while back without being to in their face." There, now, I am not technically lying, that is what I am going to do. I just didn't tell her the situation and who it involved.

"Will you be home tomorrow night?" She asks turning towards me.

"Try and stop me." I say kissing her nose then her lips. And it's time for round 4, sometimes this pregnancy thing is pretty great.


End file.
